Forever and Always: the Crescent Curse
by kaerfamard
Summary: New bonds, broken hearts, unspeakable secrets, inevitable decisions.. This time, with a touch of romance, Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum are in for a hectic twist. Together, can they outrun fate and have everything return to what it once was? R&R ‹3
1. Dilemma

**_Forever and Always  
_**

**_Once a Ninja, Always a Ninja_**

_"Our dilemma is that we hate and love change at the same time;_

_What we really want is for things to_

_Remain the same, but get better."_**_  
_**

1. Dilemma

The moon hung lifeless amongst the clouds. All was silent, except the sound of fleeting footsteps and the rustling of leaves amid the undergrowth. Somewhere, a wolf howled. From the shadows and into the glade, three juvenile figures dressed in ninja outfits emerged. The boy in the green robe led the way, with the younger two tracing behind. Suddenly, he halted and involuntarily fell into stance, with the attempt to protect his siblings from anything precarious approaching.

Hasty as his younger brother was, he walked right into him. "Argh, Rocky, why did you stop for?" he hissed. He was the ninja in blue, and was known for his ill temper and esprit, with the soul of a free, wild horse.

"Colt! Be quiet!" Rocky admonished in a cautious, subdued tone. Eyeing him, he informed Colt, "He's lurking somewhere nearby. I can feel it." Defeated, Colt lifted his hands above his head in innocence, and mouthed, "Okay bro, chill."

Sighing in disgrace, Rocky further examined their surroundings through the dimness, and then added, "And make sure Tum Tum is close behind."

Without responding, Colt just rolled his eyes and turned his back to check up on his little brother. "Tum…" And this was when he realised that Tum Tum was missing. Colt's heart raced in trepidation, _where did the little bugger wonder off to this time?_

With concern written all over Colt's face, he swerved back around to find Rocky sneaking behind a hedge. Colt dashed over to him and lightly tapped his brother's shoulder, trying not to ruffle his concentration. However, calm and collected as Rocky was, he ignored him. Agitated, Colt tried again, "Rock, listen-" But to no avail, was cut off, "Shhhh!"

Fuming, Colt arose from where they crouched, triggering Rocky's attention. "Stay hidden! Do you want to get caught?" The spiteful silence took its toll.

Colt growled, "But…"

Rocky diverted his attention back out front, when he thought, _wait a minute, something back there just didn't look…_ He struggled for the word…_ 'right'._ Something was definitely amiss. Eventually realising the missing piece of the puzzle, Rocky turned to Colt, and studied his menacing expressions before inquiring,"And where the heck is Tum?"

_A bit late to realise now, don't you think? _Colt thought, clenching his fist. With mounting anxiety, he declared, "Tum's not here!" At the affirmation, Rocky's eyes widened in incredulity. "He's gone, and probably lost in this forest right now."

The everlasting jeering proceeded, and Rocky admitted that he was wrong to not hear Colt out earlier. Seeing that his brother wasn't going to shush anytime soon, Rocky reassured him, "Colt! Okay, I understand! We'll find him later!"

Colt looked as if he was about to burst, and gawped, "_Later?!_ Why not _now?!_ Don't you care about Tum, Rock?" Rocky gulped as guilt swept through him. "He's our brother! And I'm not about to abandon him out here. Not now."

Rocky comprehended with what Colt was trying to get at, and knew without a doubt that his brother had misunderstood. Rocky whacked his own forehead with the palm of his right hand, _what have I gotten us into?_ Wanting to end the quarrel once and for all, he gestured to Colt frantically, "Look! Just calm down before he fi-"

But it was all too late.

A deadly shuriken pierced through the night, and was thrust into the trunk between the boys. They were both caught unaware, and hence staggered onto the soil. When revelation struck him, Rocky yelled, "Damn! He found us!" Reluctantly, Colt let the argument slip for the time being, and nodded in agreement. The boys joined minds, and in unison, were determined. "Let's do this!"

******

The moment grew suspenseful, and when it reached the utmost point, something, or rather _someone_, sprang from the cluster of trees behind. Sidestepping, the boys anticipated the worst; Rocky and Colt were ready.

Colt perceived an opening, and made the first move. "Hiyaaaa!" He bounded across the glade, arm-locked the intruder and grappled him to the ground. Colt raised a fist, priming to knock the fellow out, when he realised that he had made a big mistake.

The fellow shrieked, "Get off me, spaz!" Colt jolted at the name, for his little brother was by far the only person on Earth who would address him likewise: so curtly. He lifted his mask from his face and peered at the figure attired in the yellow robe squirming on the ground. Yep, it was definitely Tum Tum. _Can I get any more ignorant? _Colt sighed. He released his grip from his brother's arm and crossly stepped out of the way.

At that very instant, Rocky too removed his ninja mask to acquire a clearer view of the happening. In the moonlight, his eyes lustered a soothing green. With Rocky watching, Colt decided to hold back his profanities and instead, exclaimed, "Tum, where were you hiding this whole time?" He was about to add, _we were worried,_ but didn't bother.

Tum Tum rose to his feet and complained, "I was _not _hiding!" He held out his bag of jellybeans and shook it. "I dropped these on the way, so I decided to go back for them." Tum Tum reached his fingers into the bag to grab a handful of jellybeans and one-by-one popped them into his mouth. While chewing, he further explained, "But when I went back, you guys," he stopped to shrug his shoulders, "weren't there anymore."

Assuming that Tum Tum was done with his _excuses_, Colt started, "Then why did you just have to appear now? I thought I _had _him."

Tum Tum ceased munching on his sweets to retort, "Had him? Who?" Then, he recalled why he was out in the forest with his brothers, "Oh… you mean-"

Nonchalantly, Colt slumped against the closest tree trunk. "Well, duh. Until you came along and ruined everything." Rocky silently chuckled when he managed to assess how often Colt's attitude, in this case towards their youngest brother, changed. _One moment, he's worried, the next, he's teasing him like no tomorrow._

Sometimes, Colt didn't understand it himself either. He was never good with his so-called 'inner feelings'. _Maybe I'm just mad at myself, for letting Tum scare us like that. _Confused and not wanting to admit his wrong, Colt reposed himself and kept his cool.

Tum Tum almost snickered, "That would only ever happen in your dreams, Colt." And with that, he was affronted for the millionth time with the usual response, "Shut up, twerp!"

When Rocky awakened from his thoughts and snapped back into reality, he cleared his throat for attention, "That's enough guys, cut it out."

Giving in to Rocky's solemn demand, Tum Tum mocked for what he thought of to be the last time, "Yeah _Colt,_ cut it out."

Before Colt was able to leave the tree and strangle his brother, another shuriken struck them. "Rocky, watch out!" Rocky gasped, and instinctively backflipped to dodge the attack. The shuriken missed Rocky by half an inch, spiralling directly into the bushes. Tum Tum and Colt gawked at each other, and then hurried over to assist their brother.

Rocky dusted the dirt off his robe, when Tum Tum came roaring, "Rockyyyy! Are you okay?" Unable to convince himself, Rocky gave them a thumbs-up before replying, "Better than ever." And at that, his brothers seemed relieved.

"Now what do we do?" questioned Colt, "It looks like he's planning to play dangerous this time." Amidst his contemplation, Rocky suggested, "One thing we _can_ do right now is await his emergence…" Instead of seeing his brother prepare for the next attack, Colt thought he caught Rocky smirking. "In fact, I believe I got a plan."

His siblings were clearly puzzled, so Rocky drew them closer and in a stealthy manner, explained, "We're gonna put on a show."

Unsatisfied with the idea, Colt soughed, "A show? Out of all those other options, you had to pick _this_ one?" Not understanding, Rocky asked, "And why not?"

Gesturing at his brothers, Colt made his opinion apparent, "Come on_,_ guys. We can do better than this! And besides, do you really think he will fall for it?" Losing had never been one of Colt's virtues, so he didn't like to risk it. Instead, Colt wanted to show off his skills, to _fight_ his way through, not _act_.

With a bar of chocolate clamped tight between his teeth, Tum Tum turned to face Colt, and mumbled with a nod, "You know what? This time, I actually _do_ think the plan will work. Sorry, but I'm siding with Rocky." Colt's eyes reduced to slits as he glared at Tum Tum; he was always disagreeing with him. "Instead of blindly making our way to Gramps, he can come to us." Then, as reassurance, Rocky added, "And I never said we weren't gonna fight."

The moment fell silent as a tender breeze whispered pass. At that, Colt indifferently backed out, for he didn't know _how_ to rebut, and not that he didn't _want_ to. "Fine, if you say so. But if we fail, just don't come lamenting."

Rocky sneaked Tum Tum a smile, and his brother winked in return. Feeling left out, Colt slid his mask back on and decided to stop further interrupting Rocky's explanation. He was going to keep everything to himself from now on.

"And here's what we're gonna do for phase one…" with the rest of their conversation drifting off into the night.

_To be continued .._


	2. Emergence

_**Forever and Always  
**_

_**Once a Ninja, Always a Ninja**_

_"The moment of truth, _

_The sudden emergence of a new insight,_

_Is an act of intuition."**  
**_

2. Emergence

Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum spent the next several minutes preparing for ambush. With his foremost instructions directed to Colt, Rocky ordered, "Colt, you take the nunchakus," then, turning to the younger of the two, he continued, "And Tum, you take the darts." Understanding completely, they nodded, with willpower in their eyes.

Following, the boys did what they always did before battle. Rocky reached out his right hand, and his brothers did the same. They stacked them on top of another, with Rocky's hand as the base. It was like their team cheer, they supposed. _All for one and one for all. _Colt and Tum Tum had always fought for the top, but not tonight. Colt decided not to waste time and kindly granted Tum Tum victory. Happy, the youngest of the brothers sneaked a smile.

Releasing a breath and closing his eyes, Rocky chanted, "Three strands of rope…" Almost instantaneously, everything around the boys seemed to succumb into void. Their concentrations were unbreakable: heart, mind, spirit and body all interconnected. When that session was over, the boys readied themselves for a night they'll never forget.

Now with enthusiasm surging through his very veins, Tum Tum exclaimed what seemed his favourite saying, "Let's murderlise 'em!" Rather loudly, it echoed through the forest. Whilst juggling a piece of rock in his palm, Colt presumed that Tum Tum wanted their opponent to know what he was in for.

At once, Tum Tum removed his mask, with the expressions on his face hinting, if not otherwise, _I heard you laughing, Colt. _And when his older brother turned to shuffle away with the rock still upon his hands, he stuck his tongue out at him. At that, Rocky couldn't help but laugh to himself too. _They'll just never grow up, will they?_

******

Kicking at the gravel beneath his feet, Colt came to a halt as he neared the driveway. Complaining to himself, Colt grumbled, "Would someone please remind me again why I'm the one doing everything?" The path led to their Grandfather's cabin, a place of memories and treasures. _And in this case, weapons too, _he reminisced.

Once in every while, in hope of them continuing their ninja trainings, a reunion with Grandpa was arranged for the boys. And each holiday since then, Colt and his brothers had been staying there: at the cabin and in this forest. Thus, it was only _sane_ for them to develop such feelings towards the vicinity. In fact, the boys loved the place wholeheartedly. With their Japanese Grandfather being a _shinobi_ and all, it was just too cool to ignore.

Advancing the doorsteps, Colt twitched, for he thought he heard someone move within the compartment. Actually, he was even quite _sure_ of it. Indulged in something that seemed almost like panic, he rushed through the threshold and into the cabin, with a crook in mind.

Flicking on the lights, Colt found nothing of concern, and a spotless cabin at that. _It couldn't of had possibly been Grandpa, could it? _With the rock from earlier still at hand, he figured that if anyone was to jump out and attack _or_ try to make a run for it, he would be ready. Without a choice, yet paranoid, Colt started for the bedroom he shared with his brothers and began rummaging through his depository in search of their weapons.

******

Rocky and Tum Tum had been waiting for what seemed like eternity back at the glade. Amid his walk, up and down the strip of grass, Rocky questioned to no one in particular, "Why in the world is Colt taking so long?" Tilting his wristwatch in the moonlight, he stopped to read the time, and then began again, "He really should be back by now."

Tum Tum however, just sat there upon the meadow, lost in a daze from watching his brother continuously rambling back and forth. "Maybe Colt got lost," he joked, shrugging.

Pacing even faster now, Rocky started muttering to himself. _When it comes to teamwork, why are we so unorganised? _Seeing that his brother was still seemingly worried, Tum Tum blurted out, "Calm down, I was only joking. There's no way Colt would let us down on this. You should know that." He tried to console his brother, but to no avail. In fact, it didn't take much of an effect at all, so Tum Tum just rolled his eyes, and in silence, continued sucking on his lollipop.

The minutes rolled by unnoticed, and regularly, a fleece of clouds shifted. Streaks of moonlight were now blocked out. Rocky was gripped with tendrils of fear, for he felt a set of eyes locked on him. Coming to a halt, Rocky peered into the distance, where something glossy caught the corner of his eye.

Tum Tum yawned in monotony, "Oh, so you're finally stopping now, are you?" Removing his lollipop stick from his mouth, he licked his lips.

Rocky gulped. Without facing Tum Tum, he informed his brother in a whispery tone, "No… I think I spotted him." Now gesturing to him, Rocky commanded, "Hurry, get in position!"

Mind muddled and frantic, Tum Tum wailed, "What about Colt?" Reluctant as he was, Rocky managed to state, "We'll just have to do it without him." Tum Tum was definitely troubled by the idea, and didn't like where the conversation was heading, "But Rock-"

Without letting him finish, Rocky threw his hands over his brother's shoulders and weakly clutched them, "Trust me in this." A gleam of hope touched his voice as he spoke, "Colt _will_ be back." Slightly frightened by his older brother's determination, Tum Tum merely let the silence converse.

Continuing, Rocky explained, "He will eventually show himself, and when he does, Colt _or _no Colt, we take action. Understood?" Tum Tum bobbed his head, and hurried into the bushes. The boys were primed for action, with a new tactic in mind. Rocky was to act the decoy, whereas his siblings, or rather just Tum Tum, were to back him up.

When Tum Tum succeeded in concealing himself beneath an oversized leaf in the undergrowth, he signalled a thumbs-up to his brother. At the indication, Rocky began to climb the tree adjacent him, positioning for phase one. All that was left to be done now remained in Rocky's hands.

Impatient, Rocky tried to sit in the tree as quietly as possible. Though with the thorns prickling against his skin, he failed to keep his composure. _The plan isn't working as well as expected, _Rocky thought, while pushing his way through the branches, aiming for the canopy.

After a lot of struggling, he reached the top, and was high enough to get a view of everything that enveloped the glade. _Woah, the view is awesome!_ Gaping, Rocky wondered why he never climbed trees with his brothers before. He stepped higher to obtain a better view, almost forgetting the ongoing plan.

And this was when the enemy decided to strike.

Another one of the opponent's shuriken struck him. Rocky didn't have enough time to think, so he purely acted upon his instincts. Just in time, Rocky ducked back into the cluster of branches before getting himself killed. He gasped, and regained utter focus as he balanced himself and peeked out from the canopy once more.

In the speed of light, another shuriken came spiraling at him. However, this time, he wasn't going to dodge it. Rocky smirked, _it's time._ Brave and steady, he exposed himself to the forthcoming weapon, as if he _wanted _the shuriken to pierce him. And as a matter of fact, that was _exactly _what Rocky hoped for.

The moment came immediate, and sharp at that. The shuriken had cut through Rocky's green robe and into his chest, seemingly injuring him. Feeling weak, Rocky toppled out of the tree, slumping onto the ground. _Ouch._

Tum Tum was still hiding amongst the undergrowth and had just witnessed everything. With a mixture of feelings, he admitted, _Rocky's good at this stuff. _As Tum Tum rooted for Rocky and awaited Colt, impatience gradually swelled up within him.

_This is so embarrassing,_ sighed Rocky. _Sometimes, I just can't believe myself. _Playing dead, Rocky allowed the awkwardness to ease. The shuriken was still there, sticking out from beneath his now-slitted robe. Thanks to his safeguard – a weapon proof vest made entirely of bamboo – the blow hadn't injured him. Rocky had slid the vest under his robe and tightened it around his upper body beforehand. And when he fell from the tree, Rocky had made use of his falling-and-landing techniques, which protected himself from breaking any bones. Suddenly feeling smart, Rocky loosened his muscles.

But Rocky's enlightenment was not maintained for long, for the advancing of who he recognised as his opponent's footsteps were soon heard close behind him.

_To be continued .._


	3. Fallen

_**Forever and Always  
**_

_**Once a Ninja, Always a Ninja**_

_"The moment you truly understand your enemy,_

_Shall be the moment to love him."_

3. Fallen

It grew terribly quiet. Quiet to the extent that Rocky heard the beating of his own heart. It began to flutter as his foe slowly closed the gap between them. With an itch for commotion, in his mind, Rocky counted to himself, _one, two… three! _

Unexpectedly springing from the sward, Rocky caught the ninja before him by surprise, and almost knocked him off balance. Amazed that the scheme had actually worked, Rocky grinned. Despite his opponent being robed completely in ebony and masked, he was now in sight.

This was exactly what the boys wanted. If their foe lacked obscurity, then they had a chance of winning. Luring him out from the darkness was merely an act of _using one's weakness against himself. _Rocky now had the rival all to himself.

Rocky signalled to the other ninja across the glade, and in a lilting voice, mocked, "Did I scare you?" Without allowing time for a reply, Rocky headed for the clump of bushes and to where Tum Tum was hiding.

Slowing down midway, Rocky turned back in hope of further beckoning the ninja in black after him. And as expected, Rocky was soon pursued by the ninja. He was weaving in and out of the trees, trailing his victim. Bad as that may seem, he has fallen exclusively into Rocky's trap.

******

Time has passed, and the pursuit ensued. Rocky was a teenage of fourteen, and thus ran much faster than the middle-aged man chasing after him. In passing, Rocky unfastened his vest and dropped it into one of the thickets. The bamboo was rather heavy; he didn't want it to drag him down.

Sliding to a stop, and now posing in attack stance, Rocky awaited his foe. When the ninja neared, Rocky called out and motioned to Tum Tum.

It was time for phase two.

In a split second, Tum Tum rolled out of concealment and joined his brother in combat. With his third bar of chocolate – for the night – in his mouth, Tum Tum declared war. "Let's kick his butt!" Chortling, Rocky stepped forward. He was first in line to attack, whereas Tum Tum was to back him when needed.

Rocky started towards the now-emotionless ninja, striking at full speed, "Take this!" The rival dexterously fell into defence to dodge Rocky's fist. The two were evenly matched, and by mere observance, the winner couldn't of had possibly been determined. Soon, the two were engaged in an unarmed combat, or – as Grandpa would call it – _Taijutsu_.

Amidst the fight, Rocky realised that it was much harder to grapple with an opponent after nightfall. Through the haze, the ninjas threaded their way in and out of the trees, eluding each other's blows. With every sleek movement of Rocky's body, the cold bit into him. Slightly tired, he made the wrong step, and lost concentration. Thus, with the chance evident and right in front of him, the older ninja sped passed him and jabbed his elbow into Rocky's back, knocking him to the ground.

For the first time that night, the ninja dressed in ebony, in a muffled voice, spoke, "You did well," Rocky brushed the dirt – stained on his green outfit – off, trying to get to his feet. "But I'm afraid it was-"

Before having the opportunity to finish, Tum Tum cut him off. Not verbally, but physically. The ninja bounded his diminutive body onto the man, and bolted his arms around his neck. Needing the urge to breathe, the ninja in ebony shook the child off. Dizzy, Tum Tum screamed, "Rockyyyy!" then thumped onto the ground next to him.

Removing his ninja mask, Rocky sighed. _Without Colt, it's hopeless,_ he thought, shrugging at Tum Tum. _He wins. _His little brother grasped the implication at once, and all he gave in return was a scowl. Following, Tum Tum folded his arms across his chest, which told Rocky immediately that he was unhappy.

Accepting defeat, Rocky gathered his courage and was ready to announce _looks like we lose this time, _when the person they least expected that moment came to their aid.

"Rocky! Tum!" The three – including their opponent – darted their eyes to find Colt on the far side of the glade, with weapons in his possession. The item in his other hand however, they couldn't spot. It looked something like a… like a _rock,_ Rocky guessed. And as soon as his presumption was made, he knew that he was right.

Almost instantly, Colt flung the rock at the elder ninja, aiming for nowhere in particular. It was thrown rather for diversion than for pain. He pitched the rock like he would with the ball during a dust-off in baseball, and as a result, was hurled at an incredible speed. It was _the_ perfect throw, Colt thought.

However, the move failed to outsmart their enemy. Catching sight of the airborne rock, he performed a backbend, and dodged it completely. At that, the boys all jolted in scepticism. _How did he do that?_ Further backflipping to rebalance himself, the ninja disappeared into the foliage.

With their concentration now diverted to Colt, the brothers momentarily ignored their foe. Realization struck the boys as they knew hope had not yet been lost. Relieved, Tum Tum yelled out to his brother, "Colt!" He had never been so happy to see him.

Colt ran in to join with his brothers, face red from exertion. "Hey," he puffed. For a while, they exchanged high-fives. And whilst intentionally ruffling Tum Tum's hair, Colt asked, "So, what did I miss?" Rocky and Tum Tum just looked at each other, and in unison, told their brother, "_Everything._"

******

Although sorry to disrupt the boys' blissful reunion, the ninja had no time to waste. With eyes as sharp as a raven, he now perched in a pine, studying the boys. From afar, he reached his hand into the fold of his robe, pulling out a shuriken. By chance, Colt caught the glint of silver in the moonlight, realising instantly what it was.

"Guys! Watch out!" he informed, as the shuriken spiralled into view, separating them. Falling into defence, Colt remembered why he had weapons with him. He chuckled. "Let's even things up, shall we?" Turning to his older brother, Colt threw him the staff, "Rock, catch!"

Angling his gaze, Rocky grabbed hold of the staff. Spinning it within his hands, he smiled. It was strong, au fait and flowed to the rhythm of his moves. The staff was by far Rocky's favourite weapon, and equipped him perfectly.

Tum Tum and Colt though, possessed a dissimilar fancy. "Tum, hands out," Colt stated, as he crouched beside him. From the folds of his ninja robe, Colt handed Tum Tum his darts. Jealousy mounted within him. "Hey, I know I was assigned to them earlier, but how come all I get are… _these_?"

Examining the darts, Colt raised an eyebrow. "Why? There's nothing wrong with them." Waving one in Colt's face, Tum Tum whined, "Seriously, my set of sai would of had been better." Laughing, Colt lightly shook his head. "Too late to regret now," he said, standing up. "Besides, you never know what you could make of them unless you try," and from his belt, Colt detached his very own nunchaku.

Together, they made their way to Rocky, and found themselves playing hide-and- seek with their opponent. When Colt found him in the pine, he turned to his younger brother and shouted, "Tum, use them. Now!"

Grasping the opportunity, Tum Tum nodded. "Bring. It. _On!_" he exclaimed, as three metallic darts left his hands. Sensing the attack, the ninja jumped from the tree to avoid it, and alighted on the meadow with a forward roll. With a potent fighting force lingering in the air, the brothers charged at the ninja, defenceless and fallen.

******

The ninja was now beset by the kids. He was indeed outnumbered, but not quite outmatched. The boys tried to knock him down, but to no avail.

Rocky attacked out front and Tum Tum, from the side. Behind him, Colt swung forth his nunchaku, and between intervals, darts were whirled at him. Ducking, the ninja dodged the blows. Turning around, almost too slowly, he caught sight of Rocky. He was like a cobra, ready to strike. Rocky had his staff thrust at the ninja in great swiftness. Leaping for evasion, the ninja once more prepared for the upcoming attack.

Seeing that the boys have proven their strength – advantaged and well armed – the ninja in black now seemed outwardly insecure. So, he fled deep into the forest, with a trick up his sleeve. Without a doubt, Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum followed.

Catching sight of the masked ninja robed in ebony, Rocky screamed, "Found him!" But before Tum Tum had the chance to whirl another dart at the rival, something went wrong. Unexpectedly wrong. The tables have turned.

As soon as they took step onto the tract of land, there was mere darkness. "Ahhh!" It felt as if they had toppled off a cliff, or maybe even sunken into the depths of hell, when the boys realised that they had fallen into a pit. And into their enemy's trap.

_To be continued .._


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**_Forever and Always  
_**

**_Once a Ninja, Always a Ninja_**

_"Learn to forgive,_

_To forget,_

_And to never regret."_

4. Practice Makes Perfect

Easing, the ninja in black removed his red mask and peered over the boys who were now down in the pit, sprawled on top of each other. "Rocky, move your leg," Tum Tum cried, trying to get up. "Oh shut up," Rocky retorted, back aching.

And when Colt thought that things couldn't get any worse, he felt a surge of dizziness wash over him. In hope of making himself feel better, he rubbed his head. But the result was exactly as predicted; it didn't make him feel _any_ better. In fact, things just got worse.

"Aww, what is this?" Colt wailed, tugging at his hair to find fractured twigs and leaves dangling about. Having enough, he removed his mask and looked up to see their rival glancing down at them, with his hoary hair blemished in the breeze.

"What was this for?" Colt uttered, overthrown and mad. Nauseated, Tum Tum yelled in continuance, "I reckon _Grandpa,_ this is cheating!" Knowing that his older brother had already done so, Tum Tum too took off his ninja mask, with Rocky following.

Not at all surprised with the boy's reactions, Grandpa shook his head, "Cheating? Why, I have no idea what you're talking about." Still irritated, Colt murmured, "Sure you don't."

At that, Grandpa only frowned. Seeing that the boys had not yet learnt their lesson, he insisted on a lecture. "If it was anyone's fault, it's yours. You guys should have had been more careful. _Outsmart_ your opponent, and not overpower," he said, shaking his head. And seemingly, Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum had their tongue tied.

At their speechlessness, Grandpa decided to further rub things in, "Bear in mind that this was only practice. If this was _real_, did you think the enemy would allow time for you to plan?"

The question left the younger two pondering, and Rocky, in bemusement. _Ugh, such humiliation_, Colt thought, letting his shoulders droop. He nudged Rocky, as if he was pleading for his older brother to say something. The silence was killing him. Annoyed, Rocky elbowed Colt back. Tum Tum grew bored, and decided to join in as well.

Grandpa watched as the boys shoved around down in the pit, almost laughing. And when he thought that they had mucked around for long enough, he cleared his throat, in want of an answer.

Giving Grandpa their attentions, the boys stopped. Finally, Rocky came up with something to say. He turned his head up to face Grandpa, and fired away, "Then why did you? Allow time for us to plan, that is." Agreeing, Tum Tum nodded. And when recognition struck him, Colt – speaking almost too quickly – added, "And Grandpa, please tell us you didn't plan all this out beforehand." Rocky and Tum Tum turned to face their brother, and all Colt gave in return was a shrug. _What?_ The atmosphere grew tense. "_Did_ you?"

A smirk touched Grandpa's lips, and when it did, the boys knew exactly what to expect. "Ahh, I knew you three were up to mischief." Nodding, Grandpa eventually admitted, "So yes, that's right. The lure, this tactic and act of yours, _everything_, I saw through them."

That instant, Rocky felt as if a dagger had drilled through his heart. He was utterly disheartened. All along, Rocky had thought that his plan had outsmarted Grandpa, when really, it had been the other way around.

Rocky withdrew himself from reflection, gulping, "Yet you still played along with us anyway?" Grandpa merely blinked at him. "Yes, I wanted to know what you three were capable of."

Colt and Tum Tum almost jumped at Grandpa's response. They knew Rocky too well. Their feelings worked akin to a chain reaction. _The impact is too harsh, Rock can't handle the truth, _Colt studied. After everything that had happened, they knew for sure that Rocky was cut to the quick. The word _failure _must of had hit him like a bullet.

Sighing, and instead of worsening matters, Grandpa abruptly stated, "I think we've had enough practice for one night. Come on, let's return to the cabin," and walked off. Forgetting about their weapons, the boys assisted each other and climbed out of the pit, tracing after their Grandpa in silence, back to the cabin.

******

If it was not for the opulence of moonlight lighting the path ahead of them, the boys would of had been lost in utter darkness. By the looks of it, it was now minutes before midnight. As Grandpa reached the cabin's doorsteps out front, the three ninjas quickened their pace and caught up in time for the ingress.

Grandpa and the kids strode through the doorway and came to a stop when they reached the kitchen. Tum Tum went straight to the fridge, with his brothers sitting at the dining table. _It's good to be back_, Colt thought, yawning in fatigue. Breaking the silence, Rocky asked, "Grandpa, does that mean we fail this time?"

Surprised with his question, Grandpa replied, "Fail, huh? That's too strong a word." He reached for a chair and sat down next to them before continuing. "Maybe _lose_ would be the more suitable word." Rocky and Colt nodded, "Right."

With a plateful of cookies and a glass of milk in Tum Tum's hands, he came to join the conversation. "But we couldn't of had lost _that_ badly, right Grandpa?" At that, Grandpa could only chuckle. Seizing the opportunity, Colt continued in praise, "Yeah, I mean, we showed off some pretty sweet moves."

With a rather grim look on his face, Grandpa started, "Colt! How many times do I have to remind you? A ninja sh-" Colt caught on, for he knew the phrase all _too _well, "Should not be overconfident, and should not praise oneself for the good deeds one has done," he mimicked, rolling his eyes. "I know."

"Hmph," Grandpa expressed, and then followed up with their previous conversation, explaining, "You three must realise though, that it is not _I_ you guys had lost to, but rather to _yourselves_." After the discourse, the brothers found the saying recurring in their minds, over and over again.

"Oh, and one more thing," The boys snapped back into attention, and threw glances to each other, curious with what Grandpa was about to announce. "You will be returning to the city," Grandpa felt a twinge of lament as the last word left his mouth, "_Tomorrow._"

Rocky stood up, with Tum Tum and Colt leaning forward. Simultaneously, they began yammering.

"WHAT?!"

"No way, I like it here with you, Grandpa!"

"So soon?!"

Closing his eyes, Grandpa ignored their complaints. "I know this is sudden, and goes without prior notice, but that's the way it will stay," Grandpa punched the last five words into the boys, loud and clear. Poor Tum Tum was on the verge of tears. "But Grandpa!"

To no avail, Grandpa didn't take heed of their blabbering. "Go to sleep. For your departure tomorrow, you'd all need to rise early." Grandpa's instruction cut them off, once and for all. With upturned smiles etched upon their faces, Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum watched as their grandfather's silhouette evanesced into the dark corners of their cabin.

******

_Life sucks, _Colt figured, while advancing the stairs to the room he shared with his brothers. Rocky bagged the shower first, and Tum Tum was off to sneak himself some midnight snacks. Alone, Colt climbed into bed.

He ridded his mind of anything, all except the impending thoughts of his parents and urban life. He was too drowsy to read manga that night, so he allowed whatever cacophony there was lull him to sleep. And before Colt knew it, his dreams were calling out to him.

******

Morning came fast. As sunlight first peeked in through the mountain tops, Rocky arose. He stepped carefully across the futon, making sure not to trample upon his brothers, who were still amiably asleep. After changing into a set of blue jeans, and a stripy green t-shirt, he headed out.

Rocky kept an eye out for Grandpa as he came down the flight of steps, ready for the customary morning drills. However, Grandpa was no where to be seen. He wasn't there to throw eggs at him, or for that matter, there to – with a rod – ambush him. _How awkward._ Rocky thought, growing anxious._ Where's Grandpa?_

Not believing in a getaway, Rocky popped outside for a search. And there, he found Grandpa meditating on the porch, serene in the polishing sunlight. Never had it felt so idyllic. Pacing over, Rocky smiled, and joined his grandfather in his so-called morning recreation.

"Good morning Rocky," Grandpa greeted, eyes still closed. "Morning Grandpa." It was quiet for a while, with only the sound of hummingbirds chirping away, high up in the pines. But soon, the two were engaged in conversation.

"Rocky, tell me. Up until now, what have you learnt as a ninja?" Grandpa inquired, getting up. A little confused, Rocky didn't know how to respond. _Is this meant to be a trick question?_ Turning to him, Rocky rephrased his question, "Why so sudden, Grandpa?"

The reply came quick and natural, "I just wanted to know," He shrugged, "if I was a good sensei or not." Nodding, Rocky tried to bring his thoughts down to a limit. There were _way_ too many things he and his brothers had learnt and experienced with Grandpa.

Rocky staggered for the words, for he didn't know where to begin. "Well… everything about a ninja, basically." Going into detail, Rocky listed, "Stealth, endurance, to outmanoeuvre and be friendly to nature." Rocky paused, and then continued when he recalled something worth mentioning, "Oh, and running across rooftops with swords too, if that counts."

Amused, Grandpa let out a laugh. "Ahh yes, I must admit that I'll miss those happy times once you guys are gone." The conversation suddenly reduced to a deadlock, when Rocky conceded, "Yeah, we're gonna miss you too Grandpa."

Trying to cheer things up a little, Grandpa reassured his grandson, "Don't worry. I'm sure you and your brothers will live to overlook this. It's as easy as practicing, and prac-"

Rocky cut him off, "And practice makes perfect?" Dreamy, Grandpa continued, "Yes, Rocky. That is the ninja way, and make sure you never forget it." Walking over now, to give his grandfather a hug, Rocky sighed. He was kept snug within his embrace, when the phone in the kitchen rang. Withdrawing, Rocky wondered what their future had in store for them.

_To be continued .._


	5. Secrets and Suspicions

**_Forever and Always_**

**_Once a Ninja, Always a Ninja_**

_"Pure love and suspicion _

_Can not dwell together."_

5. Secrets and Suspicions

Grandpa left the porch and scuttled into the kitchen, answering the incoming call. Though, before actually speaking into the phone, he whistled for his grandson's attention.

Almost at once, Rocky swerved around. In a whispered voice, Grandpa said, "Go prepare breakfast," then paused to lift a finger, directing it up the stairs, before continuing, "and then wake your brothers." Comprehending, Rocky slid off the veranda and got a move on.

******

_Hot hot hot, _Rocky mouthed, as he lifted the slices of freshly-browned bread out and away from the toaster. He slipped the toast onto a readily available porcelain plate, allowing it to cool.

"Rocky?"

At the voice, Rocky looked up to see Colt coming down the stairs. His brother was also dressed in a pair of worn-out jeans, which – Rocky had to admit – matched his blue trimmed, buttoned up t-shirt perfectly.

Now reaching the foot of the steps, Colt yawned. Rocky chuckled,_ sleepyhead._ Taking off his apron, Rocky started, "Hey. How was sleep last night?" In return, Colt rubbed his eye, and replied, "Horrible."

Not too surprised, Rocky questioned, "I see, thinking too much again?" Sliding onto the seat, Colt nibbled into the piece of toast, "Yeah, I guess." With the bread dangling from his mouth, Colt stopped eating to spot a rather large smile lightening his brother's face. "Why, _you_ seem to be feeling better."

Kicking the refrigerator door shut, Rocky retorted, "What is that supposed to mean?" Colt leaned back into his chair, folding his arms. He glared with a _you should know what I mean_ expression, and continued, "You know, after everything that took place last ni-"

Eventually remembering, Rocky snickered, "Pfft. That was nothing." Getting to a chair himself, he further pointed out, "I'm not going upset over something so little ever again." Not yet convinced, Colt shrugged, "Oh. That's good, I guess."

Seeing through his brother's mistrust, Rocky decided to torment his brother, "I worried you, didn't I?" At that, Colt almost chocked upon his piece of toast. Wiping his mouth, he flushed red. Hiding his embarrassment and not giving in, Colt retained his cool, "Whatever."

Colt left his seat to get himself a carton of orange juice, when Rocky teased, "Someone's blushing." Whilst returning to his seat, Colt – playful as he was – smacked his brother across the back of his head, "Am not."

Abruptly, an indistinct voice from behind the boys sounded, "Okay Jessica, I know what to do." Turning around, they saw Grandpa nearing, with the phone to his ear. Seeing his grandsons, Grandpa immediately shooed them into returning their attentions to breakfast.

Responding, Rocky and Colt looked away. Instead, they – because their mother's name was being mentioned – eavesdropped. The adults started rambling upon something about a babysitter, and soon, Grandpa merely ended the call, "Goodbye."

When he neared to place the phone back into the hold, Rocky asked, "Mum called, didn't she?" In what seemed like a shaky tone, Grandpa uttered, "Yeah." At the awkwardness, the boys, suspicious, turned to look at each other. Shattering the silence, Colt wondered, "What did she say?"

Grandpa went over to pour himself a quick cup of tea, before gruffly replying, "Your parents want you guys home before dusk. They have a banquet to attend at nightfall." And as a follow up question, Rocky inquired, "Was that all?" Pacing to the doorway now, Grandpa weakly inclined his head. As he left the kitchen, he stated, "Yes Rocky. That was all."

******

The conversation amongst the two died for a while, but revived once Rocky threw in a new topic. Sipping his juice, he asked, "Is Tum still sleeping?" Munching on his second piece of toast now, Colt nodded, "Yeah, like a log."

Before long, Colt finished his breakfast. He walked over to the radio, in hope of tuning in. But no matter how many channels he changed to, it just wouldn't work. Colt was about to smash the radio, when he turned it around to realise that it was unplugged. He sighed.

In need of an available wall socket, Colt randomly disconnected the toaster's one, replacing the plug. Rubbing his hands in accomplishment, Colt motioned to Rocky. "By the way, Rock, why didn't you just order pizza for breakfast?" Whilst putting the toaster aside, Rocky explained, "We're going back into town soon anyway, so I tho-"

Suddenly, the radio buzzed on. _Like finally._ And what happened to be currently reporting seemed to trigger Colt's interest. Demanding for silence, he hushed, "Shhh, listen." Finishing off his piece of toast, Rocky joined his brother at the radio. Now huddling around it, all but the broadcaster fell silent.

_Good morning, Rosalind reporting here._

_As dawn broke over the city this morning, police officers have arrived at the Raven's Lair to discover a shattered casement window. A thief was believed to have broken in, with an amulet and scroll stolen. As witnessed, the security guards have described the thief as being cloaked entirely in black, with his features completely obscured. He wielded a blade, and knew martial arts to a considerable degree. He was last seen jumping the rooftops along the Galerie, and has been expected to-_

Rocky and Colt just listened in sheer amusement, when unexpectedly, the radio stopped operating. "Hey, what happened?" Rocky thought, adjusting the antennas. "And just when things were about to get interesting too." Colt growled.

Tugging at the plug, Rocky pivoted around – to no anticipation whatsoever – to find Tum Tum crouched down in front of the wall socket, messing and rearranging the cords. "Rock, what-" And when Colt followed his brother's gaze to detect Tum Tum, his eyes too widened in disbelief. In accordance, they roared, "Tum Tum!"

Covering his ears, Tum Tum lazily swerved around. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Colt stepped forward, "What do you reckon?" Still entranced in puzzlement, Tum Tum tapped his chin. It was only until he saw the cord within Rocky's grip, that he realised he had pulled out the wrong plug, at the wrong time. "Oops."

With Colt's glare directed at him, Tum Tum faked an innocent smile. But to no avail, he found himself involuntarily and eventually reconnecting the radio. Instantly, the radio blared back to life, and the broadcaster started talking again.

_-no lives have been lost. And that is all we have for today. _

_Please stay updated, until next time._

"Aww, we missed the rest," Rocky said, lowering the volume, and ultimately turning it off. Not sounding all too apologetic, Tum Tum renounced, "I'm sorry. All I wanted was some toast." Wailing, he pointed to his supposedly _empty_ stomach.

There was only a matter of hours before returning to the city, and it really shouldn't be spent picking on their little brother. _I'm probably just being slack._ Colt sighed. "Fine, forget it Tum." And at this, Rocky smiled, for Colt – finally showing some self control – had not pursued the matter any further.

When no one spoke, Rocky signalled to Tum Tum. "Come on, let me make you some breakfast." And seeing that his brother was still in pyjamas, he instructed, "Go change." Not quite sure if he was forgiven or not, Tum Tum did, nonetheless, exactly as told. He lagged up the stairs, and disappeared into the bedroom, with the door slamming behind him.

When Tum Tum was out of sight, Rocky turned to Colt, "I thought you said he was still asleep." Drawing the inverted commas in the air, he added, "Like a log." Colt spotted a magazine close at hand, picking it up. Shrugging, he rebutted, "Well yeah, he _was_."

******

After breakfast, Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum returned to their rooms, and started to pack their bags for departure. Shoving his favourite summer clothing into his suitcase, Colt started, "I can't believe we actually _let_ Grandpa convince us into leaving."

Catching on, Tum Tum explained, "Mum and dad must of had done a good job in convincing him. I wonder what technique they used this time." With their minds drifting back into the past, the boys remembered how their father used to criticise their ninja trainings. It wasn't pleasant.

"I wish we can stay here. Returning to the city is so boring," Tum Tum added. "And now we got to wait at least another four months before coming back." From under his pillow and onto the futon, Tum Tum swept out a ton of lollies. Sneakily, he zipped them up into his pockets.

Realising that it was only Tum Tum and himself conversing, Colt marvelled, "Rocky, is something wrong? You haven't spoken since breakfast." Rocky didn't eye them, "Nothing's wrong." Colt rolled his eye, "If there's something you're bad at, it's lying." Tum Tum nodded in agreement, "Now spill it."

Defeated, Rocky decided to share his feelings with his brothers. Reluctantly, he declared, "I don't know. I just have the feeling something's going on with Gran-" Tum Tum interrupted, "You mean the fact that he doesn't seem to care that we're leaving?" Shaking his head, Rocky continued, "No. I mean, Grandpa has been avoiding us recently, don't you guys think?"

Colt licked his lips, allowing himself some time to think. "Now that you mention it, I _do_ have the feeling that Grandpa's hiding something from us. Like-" But before Colt was able to continue, a car outside honked. It was Grandpa. Knowing that it was time to leave, the boys ceased chatting and saved their conversation for another time, speeding downstairs.

******

_To be continued .._

**AN :** As you might - or might not - of had realised, I slightly changed the title :D And a bit of the storyline at that . Nonetheless, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because in the next one, there's gonna be much more action _and_ a new character ;) Read & Review ! And sorry if I take too long to update :(


	6. Sweet Encounter

**_Forever and Always_**

**_Once a Ninja, Always a Ninja_**

_"It was by chance that they met,_

_Yet by choice that they became friends."_

6. Sweet Encounter

Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum peered from their windows at the sun-drenched city as the car weaved through the traffic. The mall was crowded with customers, and the streets, with pedestrians. It wasn't their first time returning to the city, but all the same, it never failed to amaze them.

Afternoon had rolled in, and the boys had been stuck in the car for two whole hours. _Why does a drive to the city need to take so long?_ Colt mumbled, complaining to himself. He was hungry. And by the looks of it, they all were.

The three had all started complaining – Tum Tum being the first to – when Grandpa eventually complied and pulled up against a pizza parlour. "Finally, some _pizza_!" Tum Tum exclaimed, cheery.

Hallelujah, they were dropping in for lunch.

One after another, the brothers hopped out of the car. Itching for commotion, Colt sneaked a glance at his brothers, and then at the pizza parlour. Smirking, he decided to challenge, "Last one in is paying for the meal!" And with that, Colt took off.

Not ready to lose, Rocky took on the race, "You're on!" and dashed on after Colt. Left behind, Tum Tum shouted, "Hey, that's cheating! You guys got a head start!" Slamming the car door shut and waving Grandpa a _see-you-later_, Tum Tum darted off after his brothers, trying not to fall too far behind.

******

"I swear, I could of had smashed him," Colt growled, fighting through the second wave of assassins. The boys had just finished three pizzas – half of which had been eaten by Tum Tum himself – and are now spending the rest of their time in the arcade section of the parlour. Rocky and Colt were team-playing _Ninja Gaiden, _whereas their little brother simply sat back and watched.

"Chyeahh right Colt, you know I'm a better player than you." And as soon as the assertion left Rocky's mouth, the words _game over_ flashed continuously in an alarming red across the screen. Raising an eyebrow, Colt turned to eye a now abashed Rocky. "As you were saying?"

"You guys suck," Tum Tum jinxed, out of the blue. "Says who? I was _this _close to setting a new high score," Colt explained, flicking their last game token into the air, and then catching it again. Rocky sighed, "You mean _we_." And in response, Colt droned, "Yeah yeah, same thing."

Now pacing away from _Ninja Gaiden_, Rocky looked around. Colt was now over at _Slam Dunk_ – the basketball mini game – and too busy pretending to shoot hoops. Tum Tum however, was just standing around, looking for something better to do.

For a moment, no one spoke. And when the silence became restless, Rocky asked, "Hey, Grandpa's been taking quite a while, where'd he go?" Seeing without a doubt that his brother was worried, Tum Tum reassured him, "Don't worry, he's probably just shopping at some grocery."

Growing bored, Colt walked over to join his brothers. Not knowing what to do with the game token, Colt handed it to his little brother, "Here Tum." Surprised that the biggest bully in the world had given him something, Tum Tum gawked. "Does that mean I can play whatever I want now?" _Like, you sure this token ain't faulty?_

Colt laughed, "Yeah."

Turning to Rocky now, he continued, "It's starting to get a little stuffy in here, so I'll go outside and see if I can spot Grandpa." And as soon as Colt disappeared out the door, Tum Tum started to nag, "Rocky, come on! Let's not waste time. I'll verse you in _Air Hockey_."

******

Outside the pizza parlour, Colt leaned on the railing along the curb. He was indeed waiting for Grandpa, though it had been so long, and he had not yet appeared. Colt wondered what was keeping him, and soon, he caught himself lost in reverie.

Staring out at the speeding vehicles and the random passer-bys, Colt tried to imagine what it would be like living a 'normal' teenage life again. He would most definitely miss Grandpa, and the whole _Ninjutsu _thing too.

Spacing out, Colt had not the time to realise a dispersing crowd, and a figure running towards him. Not eluding fast enough, the stranger collided right into him. Together, they toppled onto the concrete.

_Ugh, what's this guy's problem? _Colt cursed, getting to his feet. Dusting his t-shirt clean, he awaited an explanation. But it never came. The stranger didn't even stop to apologise; he just ran off – at light speed – escaping like no tomorrow.

Directing his gaze to whomever it was that had crashed into him, Colt felt a shiver drive down his spine. _The thief was cloaked entirely in black, __with his features completely obscured_. Reciting the exact same words Rosalind had reported on the radio that very morning, revelation struck him.

Realising that the stranger had matched the descriptions flawlessly, Colt yelled, "Stop it right there!" But to no avail, was ignored. Colt wanted to add _thief_, but decided not to, for if he did, it would of had stirred a bigger commotion, if not already. Without turning back, the thief kept running. Determined to catch the crook, Colt chased after the figure robed in black, forgetting completely about Grandpa and his brothers.

******

In pursuit, the thief on the run weaved his way in and out of the crowds, with Colt following close behind. They jumped railings and ran across streets. _So you want to play dangerous, huh? _Colt thought, simpering. He could dig that.

Giving in slowly, the thief interchanged routes and bolted off into a blind alleyway. Anticipating a dead end, the stranger robed in black staggered to a stop. Glancing behind, he saw the boy that had been hitherto chasing him.

Despite the fact that the thief was now cornered in, he didn't look at the littlest agitated. At that, the feeling of uncertainty plagued Colt. He kept telling himself that this was the _real_ world, and not a game.

It was also at this moment that Colt had realised the thief standing ahead of him was somewhat of a corresponding height, if not shorter. The way he was dressed told Colt that he was also a ninja of some sort. Casting another glance at the thief, something else caught his eye.

Colt gestured at the hilted object strapped onto the thief's belt, between the fold of his dusky robe. _He wielded a blade, with a scroll stolen..._ The words rung through his head like crazy. Almost certain, Colt demanded, "Is that the scroll? Hand it over, _thief._"

At the address, the stranger seemed to flinch. Colt could recognise the tension between them, for the thief had not spoken, and he himself had not yet moved. Seeing that his opponent didn't want to give up his possession – the _easy_ way – Colt had no other choice.

Though just to be on the safe side, Colt decided to test his opponent out first. He bore in mind what the broadcaster had reported, _and knew martial arts to a considerable degree… _For all Colt knew, the thief he was going against could of had been an experienced ninja assassin.

Not allowing anymore time for the thief to plan, Colt drew closer to land a kick on his opponent. Shunning the blow, the thief robed in black cart-wheeled from his position, and not to mention, alighted perfectly. _Not bad for a kid,_ Colt admitted.

Moving on, Colt struck his opponent with his fist. He executed a series of blows, yet all were unfalteringly dodged by the thief. Without ceasing, Colt delivered his opponent an uppercut. Caught unaware, the thief back flipped, and steadied himself on all fours. Like a feline, the thief then jumped onto the dumpster, reaching for the roof. Seemingly, he didn't want to fight.

Buying time, Colt quickly seized the idea to hurl a rubbish can's lid at the fleeing opponent. He wasn't about to grant the thief such an easy escape. Responding to the attack, the thief released his grip from the roof and whirled around to kick the tin lid away. With a powerful thrust of his foot, the thief sent it flying. But before he was able to continue his getaway, Colt had used the time to lay his hands on him.

The two were now atop the dumpster, punching and dodging. Shifting positions and twisting out of Colt's clutch, the thief made a run for it. Not yet giving in, Colt yanked onto his opponent's hood. _Cut me some slack, would you?_ Being pulled backwards, the thief struggled.

And this was when the unexpected happened.

The hood Colt had been pulling onto slid off, and strands of long, sleek hair rolled loose. Although the thief's face had not yet been revealed, Colt _was_ certain about one thing.

_WAAAHHH, A GIRL?!_

Seeing that the boy was now stunned and in daze, the thief grasped the opportunity to jerk free. Kicking her opponent in the chest, she – finally – climbed onto the roof. Casting one last glance at the boy, she leapt across the rooftops, advancing into the far distance.

Colt had stumbled to the ground, chest throbbing. _That kick really hurt, _he groaned. Getting to his feet, Colt stared at where the now gone thief had last stood. How he wished the 'female ninja' would of had introduced herself to him. And how he wished she wasn't the _bad guy_. After all, there weren't many of them ninjas around anymore.

Ready to turn around and leave, a sparkling object suddenly took hold of his gaze. Colt ransacked the area, and eventually found a diamond necklace at the flank of the dumpster. "Must of had belonged to her," Colt whispered.

Under the sunlight, the priceless diamond reflected its charm; it shimmered with kaleidoscopic images. But when two unexceptionally familiar voices sounded behind him, the moment Colt spent further examining the jewel was cut short. "Coltttt!" His name was dragged out and long, and without delay, Colt realised who were calling for him.

_To be continued soon .. hopefully ._


	7. Settling In

**_Forever and Always_**

**_Once a Ninja, Always a Ninja_**

_"Sometimes, the memories_

_Are worth the pain."_**_  
_**

7. Settling In

Rashly slipping the diamond necklace into his jeans pocket, Colt turned around to greet his brothers. And behind them, he saw a rather anxious Grandpa, in the car, staring back at him. Colt gulped. _Should I tell them about the female ninja that I had just encountered? _

"What were you doing in a place like this?" Rocky wondered, scanning his eyes along the alleyway's stone-cold walls. "What happened?"

Bragging, Tum Tum continued, "And we looked _everywhere_ for you." When Colt had not spoken, he even directed a nod to where Grandpa was waiting, adding, "Grandpa was worried sick,_ Colt_."

Seemingly, Rocky and Tum Tum weren't ready to let Colt go. Protective as Rocky was, and out of habit, he looked as if he was going to pin him down with questions. Almost afraid to look them in the eye, Colt apologised, "Yeah, sorry guys."

Another awkward silence followed, and Colt had stopped to think before speaking any further. Finally deciding not to complicate matters, he repressed the truth. Choosing his words rather randomly, Colt paltered with the first thing that popped into mind, "I was chased here by some mad dog." Already regretting, he felt every muscle in his body twitch. _A mad dog? I am so stupid. Who would believe that?_

As expected, his brothers gave him _the_ glare. Before further delving into the situation, Tum Tum threw a glance of disbelief at Rocky. He simply shrugged. "Some _dog_? You have got to be jo-"

At that, Colt interrupted and faked a stuck-up laugh, hurrying towards the car. Without turning back, he cut his little brother right off. Stuttering, Colt managed to say, "I'm tired, and Grandpa's waiting. Let's go home." And with that, he was miraculously – for now – let off the hook.

******

A stream of moonlight fell from the rain clouds as day soon advanced into night. All the mixed emotions Colt had had earlier eventually faded. Amidst their drive home though, his stomach still churned, with a weak sensation overshadowing him. Surprised that Grandpa and his brothers had ceased pestering him with the questions and taunting looks, Colt released a sigh of relief.

With his arm leaning upon the sill, Colt marvelled at the passing houses. Almost too suddenly, rain had started to fall from the darkening sky. The droplets pelted against the covert and lashed across the windows, trickling in every direction.

"Look!" Tum Tum exclaimed, tugging at his brothers' sleeves. Grandpa had pulled up on the driveway of a comely, newfangled two-storied house. They were home, with the very thought of reunion blanching them.

_Meanwhile…_

In some unknown vicinity, distant and oblivious, there stood a mansion. The facade, daunting as daunting can be, was lacquered a demon black. The vine-infested gates encircling it clanged and creaked in the wind. Overall, it was an edifice deemed '_out of this world'_.

But that was not all. Guarding the threshold were teams of ninja assassins, robed all in ebony. Through the long-lasting hours of the night, they were able to camouflage in with the deadliest of blacks. And the rainstorm only further emphasized the subsistence of a murderous intent. This clan, these men who knew nothing but darkness, they were called the _Evernight._

The hearth of the mansion, where all the commotion – if there ever was any – took place, was dimly lit. In the deepest corners of the room, shadows danced. Above all, there hung a chandelier, and directly beneath it, a desk made of oak. And sitting behind it, studying the book_ 'World Domination' _was a teenager of great power. He looked no older than sixteen, and had the face of a stunner. His complexion was just right, if not strikingly ideal, with hair so fetchingly spiked and a dark brunette.

Then, the extravagantly designed doors swung open. With his eyes pulling away from the book, he looked up to see his sidekick and six slightly wounded followers approaching. Halting a metre in front of his desk, they bowed.

In a rich, mellow voice, the boy at the desk spoke, "Did you bring her back?" Looking down, his sidekick replied, "No, Lucian. Not yet." Lucian stood, scowling, for that was not the answer he had wanted. "What? But she's merely a child!"

Sick and tired of always being treated so lowly of, the sidekick snapped back, "Surely, you have no idea what she's capable of!" The followers, all fairly older than their masters, were dazing stupidly at the ongoing argument. Retaining his composure, Lucian had decided to beckon them out before continuing their conversation.

When the six ninja assassins had been dismissed, the conversation started up again. "_Tsk._ For her to be out there in the _real_ world, she's not safe. She won't survive," Lucian highlighted, tracing his fingers along the oak surface of his desk. At his abstruse theories, the sidekick clenched his fist. "I have had enough of your excuses. Bring her back, and unless you have her, don't you _dare_ return."

"But-" Without the chance to complain, Lucian had already drawn a penknife to his throat. "Don't make me send you to your deathbed, Magnus. Cuz if I have to, I _will_," he whispered, in hope of threatening him.

Having the knife cold against his throat, Magnus's sole choice was to obey. "I understand. Just you wait. This time, I can guarantee you good news." Appeased, Lucian withdrew and smiled, "Excellent." Returning to his desk, he summoned forth his sidekick, "Now, be gone."

******

Jessica and Samuel Douglas stood arm in arm under the alcove, awaiting their sons. "Go on, kids. Your parents are waiting," Grandpa urged on. Casting glances at each other, they realised that something wasn't right. Leery, Rocky asked, "But Grandpa, aren't you coming in with us?" Releasing his grip from the steering wheel, Grandpa shook his head, "Not this time."

"Oh," Colt whispered, almost disappointed. He yearned for a reason_,_ but during the attempt, Rocky had nudged him hard in the stomach. "But just to let you know, I'll definitely come and visit soon," Grandpa promised. Feeling only somewhat better, they nodded. Tum Tum bit his bottom lip, hoping, _Grandpa mustn't lie. I hate vague promises_.

Conceiving the fact that they'd delayed long enough, Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum started for their impatient parents. Unbuckling their seatbelts and leaving the car, yet _wanting _to turn back, they skittered through the continuous drizzle of rain. "Mum! Dad!" the boys yelled. Shortly falling in embrace, the five of them exchanged smiles and laughter.

Grandpa was still in the car, watching pass the windshield wipers with great contentment. Knowing that abiding any longer would do him no good, Grandpa turned the key in the ignition. Delivering them a final goodbye, he drove off. If it wasn't for his mother's clutch, Colt swore he would of had ran after the vehicle. They had all wanted to cry, but held their tears back. It plagued Jessica and Samuel to see their sons so upset, and thus, led them into the house.

After seeing the boys to their bedrooms to unpack, Jessica and Samuel returned downstairs. She gave a concerned look at her husband, asking, "Do you think the kids would be fine on their own?" Whilst pulling on his dinner jacket, Samuel consoled her, "Of course. _Everything_ will be fine." Forcing herself to agree, she muttered, "Hope so." And with that, the couple left for their banquet.

******

"Mum and dad are gone now," Rocky informed, peering from his bedside window as their _Honda _reduced to a speck down the street and into the distance. "So, what do you guys want to do?" he asked, heading for the cabinet. Tum Tum shrugged, "What _can_ we do?"

"I guess we'll just have to spend the rest of the night unpacking then," Colt sighed, dumping his little brother's suitcase onto his bottom half of their bunk bed.

Thinking back, Tum Tum recalled, "But usually it's a lot faster with Grandpa around. Remember how he'd help us unpack, and then place our belongings in the wrong place?" At the bittersweet memory, Colt couldn't help but titter.

Understanding exactly where the conversation was now heading, Rocky reassured him, "Look Tum, I'm sure Grandpa had his reasons for all that had been happening lately. Besides, he wouldn't want to see us troubled over something like this."

Seemingly ignoring his brothers, Colt unknowingly changed the subject, "Okay, all set." Triggering Rocky and Tum Tum's attentions, Colt teased, "Well, you guys just keep packing, because tonight, I'm bagging the shower _first_."

"Hey! But I thought we had a deal," Tum Tum haggled. Omitting an evil laughter, Colt started for the bathroom. "Too bad Tum, you snooze, you lose," and slammed the door shut. Tum Tum only shook his head at the notion, mouthing, "Meanie." Rocky even laughed.

And as a result, without himself knowing, Colt had lightened up their moods, and maintained it was throughout the residual hours of the night.

******

The boys were now in bed, with the sprinkling of precipitation lulling them to sleep. Rummaging for the diamond necklace, Colt rolled onto his side. Pondering, he held it up in a trace of moonlight, and gazed into the brilliant diamond dangling from the silver chain. _A female ninja, huh? I wonder if I'll see her again._

_To be continued .._

**AN : **Sorry fellow fanfictioners, I took so utterly long to write this chapter :( Let's just say I had a lot on mind lately, and haven't had the time to continue this . But do not fear, readers, for I'm not going to neglect this story :L At the pace I'm going right now, I think I'll take a while to complete this, but bear with me ! And remember, no writers here dislike feedback, so don't hesitate to leave me a review :) Until next time .


	8. Intruders Alert

**_Forever and Always_**

**_Once a Ninja, Always a Ninja_**

_"Don't resent them as intruders, but as friends._

_Realise that they had come to test your faith,_

_And to produce you the quality of endurance."  
_

8. Intruders Alert

As his consciousness gradually succumbed into void, Colt no longer found reasons to restrain his drooping eyelids. He had already positioned himself for a good night's sleep and lapsed into the brink of dreams, when he heard a footfall on the kitchen floorboards. _Perhaps it was just a burglar, _Colt thought, yawning. _Wait a minute, a burglar? _His eyes jolted wide open when he realised what it was that he had just mentioned. _A burglar! _Like a bad nightmare, Colt sprang upright.

At his sudden bustle, Rocky turned his head slowly to sneak a peek at his brother, and then at the digital clock. Twelve fifteen in the morning was what it read. Being considerate and all, Rocky tried not to wake Tum Tum. He heaved a sigh, whispering, "Colt, I swear. Don't make me _put_ you to sleep." In response, Colt merely placed his forefinger to his lips, hushing him. "That's not it, Rock. Did you hear that?"

Getting up now, Rocky scratched the nape of his neck, "What are you going on about? Hear what?" Colt slinked down from the top of his bunk-bed, with adrenalin and paranoia til now rushing through him. "Shh, just listen. You'll hear it."

Anticipating something, their conversation slipped into silence. At first, there was nothing. But in a trice's time, the sound came once more. A spinechilling creak was soon emitted, followed by another. "I'm pretty sure that's not mum and dad," Colt intimated, folding his arms.

Acting like he's in charge now, Colt nudged his brother, suggesting, "Wake Tum. I'll go down and check it out." But before he was able to leave Rocky's side, Colt felt a rather tight grip around his upper arm, pulling him back.

Unyielding, Colt shrugged it off. "Rocky, let go. If you're trying to stop me, I'm telling you, it's not gonna work." Rolling his eyes, Rocky corrected him, "I'm _not, _Colt." After a brief pause, he continued, "Just thought you might want to change out of your nightshirt first." Colt felt himself go bright red, though whether from embarrassment or rage, he wasn't quite sure. Glad that his blush hadn't yet been disclosed, Colt stammered, "Oh, right."

That very moment, Rocky had paced to the chest of drawers, and was anon back again. Passing Colt a set of casual raiment and his ninja mask, Rocky's lips curled into a smug smile. "Meet you in a sec, downstairs. Be careful." Colt slipped his mask on, rather for anonymity and disguise than affright, and gave Rocky the thumbs up. "Agreed." And with that, Colt went his separate way, anticipating the worst.

******

Searching his way through the pitch blackness and past the landing, Colt crept up behind the wall that formed a corner with the staircase, spying. Stealthy, he peered down the flight of steps to detect not a single silhouette, and nothing else at that. It was all too dark, with his mask on top of it all. _Damn, _Colt cursed,_ if only Grandpa had taught us more about night-sight. _

With every step closer downstairs, his hold on the banister tightened. Colt seemed as though he _was _a blind man, a blind man ransacking a lightless room for a black cat. And he hated the feeling. However, as soon as he reached the bottom of the set of steps, like the subsiding murk on a foggy night, Colt's vision grew clearer.

At the turn of the stairway, Colt crouched. The kitchen ahead at the very least was lighted, with the tiles mantling the floor almost lucent in the sheer moonlight. Then, something down the hallway rattled, echoing rather recurringly through his eardrums. Colt closed his eyes slowly, allowing the soundwaves to sink into sense. And instantly, he knew where the sound had come from.

Careful not to trip around the bend, Colt proceeded into the kitchen. His feet swept across the tiles without a sound. Peeking from behind the doorstead, he made sure that the coast was clear before insisting onwards. And this was when Colt saw them. He caught a glimpse of two men, standing shoulder to shoulder, disguised in black – yes, black robes _again_ – playing around to a somewhat violent extent with the storeroom's doorknob.

Colt gasped, for this very scenario joggled his memory. _They're not possibly that female ninja's allies, are they? I mean, she was a thief after all. _On the spur of the moment, one of the intruders pivoted to his side, scanning the threshold as if he perceived something, or someone. Luckily though, before any of the men had the chance to discover his existence, Colt had already withdrawn his head from the corridor.

Now whispering, yet loud enough for Colt to hear, the first man started, "Hey, I don't think this house is em-" Then, if Colt had not mistaken, the second man interrupted. "Take a shufti while you're at it, won't you?" he mocked, sarcastic and all. "There's _no one_ here, okay? I checked earlier. Now, stop scaring yourself and help me." And next, a series of bangs against what Colt imagined being the door, followed.

Knowing that the intruders were still busy rattling with the doorknob, Colt stuck his head out yet again. Zipping to a huge, celestial, porcelain vase opposite him_, _an artefact that his mother had treasured for years, Colt brought himself closer to the intruders.

In a voice raspier than before, the second man spoke again, "Damn, it won't budge." Giving the doorknob one last turn, his associate too gave up. "What now?" Prying around, he landed his finger in the direction of the stairway. He simpered, "We search upstairs."

Swallowing hard, Colt tried to breathe as lightly as possible. Behind the vase, he stood as motionless as a statue. He knew the men were approaching. As they grew closer, Colt shut his eyes to realise that he was now able to hear their prate much more definably. And relying solely on sound, Colt had been able to judge his point in time to attack.

The episode soon to happen was just around the corner now. Still awaiting the moment, Colt felt himself tingle. As the intruders stepped past the grand vase, without realising his presence and as though he wasn't there_ at all_, Colt smirked. He managed to catch the man with his back to him by surprise, and got a good kick down his backbone. Crashing head-first into the door out front, the first intruder was out like a light. Being all too late, his associate turned around. Colt had already prepared all the vigour needed to execute another befitting move. So before the second intruder could _do_ anything but scream, Colt had punched him directly in the face, knocking him out cold likewise.

"For thieves, you guys are pretty stupid," Colt laughed, shaking his head. Stepping over the heap of lifeless bodies, he zoomed upstairs. And just as foretold, Colt was affronted by his brothers. Tum Tum had his hand to his mouth, sleepy and yawning, whereas a distraught Rocky was seen hastily tagging behind. They were out of their pyjamas as well, ready to go.

"Wow!" Tum Tum blurted, staring wide-eyed at the couple of intruders sprawled atop each other at the foot of the staircase. "Are they dead?" he marvelled, hopping over to the unconscious blokes. Tilting his head to one side, Tum Tum even poked the bigger man of the two.

Seeing that Tum Tum was so careless, Rocky ambled to his side in attempt to pull him away, "Tum, get away from them." But to no avail, he frowned. Finally deciding to leave him be, Rocky turned back to Colt. There was no time to waste. In a voice too stern, he asked, "Were there only the two of them?"

Before answering, Colt threw a nervous glance down the corridor. Exhaling, he nodded, "Apparently."

"Well, I guess our job here is done then," Rocky declared, heading for the phone set in the kitchen. "We'll just have to call the cops now." At that, Colt was very much speechless. Tum Tum, however, decided to butt in. "But what are we going to tell them, Rocky?" he shrilled, raising his arms. "That a couple of ninjas broke into our house to ransack for _nothing_? Plus, we can't tell the cops that Colt beat the shit out of them. They'll never believe us." When he had finished, in conformity, Colt added, "And remember, dad is one of them. If he, and not to mention mum, were to know what happened tonight, we're dead. For sure."

Gazing down at the not-yet-dead intruders, Rocky sighed. "But we can't just leave them here. They'll wake up sooner or later. Look, our safety comes first, okay?" Rocky reasoned, provoking an argument. Despite their upturned expressions, he continued, "So whether you guys like it or not, I'm reporting these two for robbery." A little repentant, Rocky started afresh for the phone, though before long, someone had stopped him.

"Umm, Rocky…" Tugging at his sleeve now, Colt allowed his sentence to trail off unfinished. "Actually, I don't think this was just any _ordinary_ robbery." He paused to gulp, pointing overhead to their upper floor. "In fact, I think we might be in trouble."

_To be continued .._

**AN :** I'm really trying to update on a regular basis, but to no avail . But no matter, right ? At least I know _some_ people are reading it :) Though I'm still wishing for more readers ! I really enjoy composing this story . I myself am starting to love it more and more 8) What about you ? All the same, **please review** ! I'm dying for more . I love receiving feedback, and I love all you supporters out there reading my story :D Toodles .


	9. Magnet For Trouble

**_Forever and Always_**

**_Once a Ninja, Always a Ninja_**

_"Friends show their love in times of trouble,_

_Not in happiness."_

_Previously .._

"Well, I guess our job here is done then," Rocky declared, heading for the phone set in the kitchen. "We'll just have to call the cops now." At that, Colt was very much speechless. Tum Tum, however, decided to butt in. "But what are we going to tell them, Rocky?" he shrilled, raising his arms. "That a couple of ninjas broke into our house and stole _nothing_? Plus, we can't tell the cops that Colt beat them up. They'll never believe us." When he had finished, in conformity, Colt added, "And remember, dad is one of them. If he, and not to mention mum, were to know what happened tonight, we're dead. For sure."

Gazing down at the not-yet-dead intruders, Rocky only sighed. "But we can't just leave them here. They'll wake up sooner or later. Look, our safety comes first, okay?" Rocky reasoned, provoking an argument. Despite their upturned expressions, he continued, "So whether you guys like it or not, I'm reporting these two for robbery."

A little repentant, Rocky started afresh for the phone, though before long, someone had stopped him from doing so. Again. "Umm, Rocky…" Tugging at his jacket now, Tum Tum allowed his sentence to trail off unfinished. Colt stepped backward, speaking slowly, "Actually, I don't think this was just any _ordinary_ robbery." He paused to gulp, gesturing overhead to their upper floor. "Looks like we have company."

******

9. Magnet for Trouble

The boys had never seen anything like it before. Not really, unless you counted those they'd come across in those make-believe action films and those Cosplay performances. Nevertheless, the Douglas boys were in huge trouble. And when they consider something huge, they mean _huge_.

Without them knowing, their second story all of a sudden teemed with intruders alike. At first glance, an approximate total of six men robed in those black ninja costumes were abiding side by side on their landing. They weren't armed with weapons or anything, and neither were they carrying bags. What could they possibly want with a couple of teenage kids? For just a minute there, Colt even thought that all _this_ was tantamount to a terrorist invasion. And what's worse? Rocky had a feeling that there were going to be more of them.

Standing back to back now, the boys were, without a doubt, primed for action. Trying to ease the tension, Tum Tum slightly leaned rearward and started to mumble, "Gee, what a hassle." And indeed it was. It was their first night back at home, and already, they were deep in hot water. Still in the mood for jokes, Colt replied, "Look who's talking," and chuckled. But realising that Rocky had not yet struck him across the head, Colt nudged him, worried. "What are you thinking, Rock?" Free of disguise yet queasy, Rocky freed every speculation from his mind and simply told his siblings, "Well, I just can't help but think that mum and dad _are _gonna kill us this time."

Not being able to decide when to attack, Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum just stood there in their defense stances, pending their opponents' first move. It was only after a long, intimidating while that one of the men descended the staircase. He moved at a pace so even, so sure, as though the tantrum soon to be thrown was situated at his very own house. Although his features were completely enfolded, under his robe, Tum Tum could still imagine a body full of brawn. Seemingly, he was the mastermind of this robbery.

Eventually reaching the foot of the flight of steps, the man cracked his knuckles, as if to threaten the kids. He crouched down to his two associates, the two that Colt had taken care of earlier, clicking a finger. Immediately, akin to a servant, a man upstairs bolted to his side, pulled the two intruders over his broad shoulders and returned to base. Whilst watching all that happen, Rocky thought he felt his heart skip a beat.

Arising once more, the man didn't even bother introducing himself and instead, went straight to his point. "We don't want trouble, and neither do we want anything to do with you kids. Just hand her over, and your lives will be spared."

Loosening their muscles now, the boys merely turned to exchange glances. They were puzzled. Who were these men? And who was this _her _they're speaking of? Although their chance of 'negotiation' was placed right out in front, with the other five trespassers staring from above, Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum just couldn't bring themselves to discuss so effortlessly.

Clearing his throat, Rocky moved in front of his brothers. "Sorry, but please leave. We can't help you."

At that, the man grew rather displeased. Stalking forward, he insisted for an answer, "You _can_, and you_ will_. I know she's in here somewhere."

An awkward stillness ensued as the man squinted his eyes, scanning from the ceiling to the top of stairs. And whilst he traversed his gaze along the rooms located behind his team of associates, Tum Tum had intentionally ruffled his concentration. "No need to waste your time here, Mr, you'll never find whoever you're looking for at _our_ house."

Meanwhile, Colt had already made his way to the door, showing the intruders their egress. "Whenever you're ready, the door's here."

Offended, the man ignored Colt. In response, he grunted, "Well, aren't you kids stubborn? I'll ask you guys this one last time. Where _is_ she?"

Rocky: "We told you already, the girl you're after…"

Colt: "We have no idea whatsoever."

Tum Tum: "Yeah, and who are _you_ to order us around anyway?"

Having enough, an associate barged down the staircase, hoping to teach the kids a lesson they'll never forget for disrespecting his leader. "Why you li-" But before he was able to grab any of them by the neck, the mastermind had pulled him back. In a whispery tone, he spat, "Enough, back down. Remember, they're only kids, only_ mundane_." Obeying, his associate stepped aside, though every so often, Rocky would still catch him cussing under his breath.

"Nice try kids, but I'm not leaving until she's found." Nodding to one of his men, the mastermind sneered. Greatly determined, he lipped, "You know what to do."

Curious, yet knowing that it was an evil deed anyway, the boys flung their heads backward to realise that the men were going to raid every room in their house until their victim was found. Taking into account that his parents' room was soon to be disarranged, Colt hollered for the men to stop. "Hey, stop! You can't go in t-" Cutting him off, the mastermind cachinnated, "Why? Are you _hiding_ something?" In a ruthless voice, he continued to twit, "Since no one here wants to co-operate, we'll just have to settle matters via _force_."

******

Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum merely stood there, all the while with troubled thoughts surging in and out of their minds. Without a plan, the boys were in a muddle. Rocky kept casting glances at the mastermind, calculating the chances of victory if he were to throw a punch at him. But haven't seeing him in combat yet, he figured that the strategy wouldn't work after all. Even Tum Tum was head over heals in deliberation, panicking all over. But even so, Colt wasn't going to just stand by and watch. He wasn't ever really good at holding such an intense temper in, and didn't like to play by the rules. So, fuming and reckless as he was, Colt had prepared to toss a fist at the mastermind.

With Colt's cover blown, Rocky reached for his arm, "Colt, don't!" only to find out that he was a microsecond too late. Noticing the moving figure before him a jiffy behind schedule, the mastermind sidestepped in hope of dodging the lunge, and as a result, lost balance. With the mastermind's struggle evident, Colt took the moment to carry out another blow. Stepping with his left foot now, Colt swung his right leg low at the man's shin. Not jumping fast enough, the mastermind's legs gave way from underneath him, and before he knew it, he had slumped to the floor. "Who's tough now, big guy?" Colt thought, out loud, with his arm still pressed against his opponent's neck.

As soon as Colt had the mastermind held down, the four remaining associates who were just a second ago raiding their rooms came rushing. "The freak-" Colt thought, pacifying the strain he applied against his opponent's throat, and eventually pulling away.

Returning to his brothers' side now, Colt giggled. And being contagious as laughter was amongst the siblings, Rocky and Tum Tum were snickering too. It had been ages since they had so much fun during a battle. In fact, they couldn't remember the last time something like this happened.

Rocky: "Nice going there," he cheered, giving Colt a high-five.

Tum Tum: "Yeah, you rocked!"

Colt: Overwhelmed, he smiled, "Really? Thanks."

With assistance getting up, his legs weak beneath him, the mastermind clutched at his throat. Still coughing between phrases, the mastermind managed to choke his words through, "Get those kids!" Jolting, his associates scrambled to their feet.

Rocky: "Well, you know what this means."

Colt & Tum Tum: "Totally."

And with that, the Douglas boys ran off, all heading in different directions, with the associates chasing after them.

******

Rocky and Colt had led their opponents out to the front yard, dealing with matters there, and as for Tum Tum, he had been pretty much on the run hitherto. He may be the youngest of the three, but that didn't mean he was the _easiest_ to handle. Racing constantly from the lounge room, along the corridor and to the kitchen, the intruder on Tum Tum's tail was seemingly exhausted. With every route alien to him, the man had no idea where he was headed to next.

Tum Tum weaved his way playfully pass each furniture in the lounge. He crept under their grand piano, hid behind the sofas and sneaked in through doorsteads, and the only fun on top of all that would be the fact that the intruder followed. For a minute there, the man had lost sight of the kid, growing rather paranoid. "Kid, wherever you are, come out," he called, checking under and behind every counter, every settee.

He couldn't find the boy anywhere.

Spying through a slit from behind the closet, Tum Tum whistled for the pursuer's attention. Hearing the tune, the man turned. "Found you," he muttered, heading for the kid, snug in his hiding place. Seeing a shadow advance before him, Tum Tum got ready. He himself had flung the closet doors open, only to see the man quickening his pace across the carpet, with arms out ready to capture him. "You ain't going anywhere now!" he laughed. But the intruder's laughter wasn't maintained for long, for when he neared, Tum Tum had pulled the doors back shut. With his fingers jammed between the two planks of wood, the man screamed. Out of pity, Tum Tum had at long last let go.

Whilst the man was blowing at his now red fingers, in order to make way for himself, Tum Tum had kicked the enemy in his you-know-where. Collapsing to the ground, the man almost cried. "Catch me if you can," Tum Tum taunted, sticking his tongue out at his opponent. And with not a profanity said in return, Tum Tum left him and ran outside, all in hope of falling in with his brothers.

_To be continued .. _

**AN :** It looks like I've developed a habit of leaving a note after each chapter now, huh ? YAY, FINALLY, A LONGER CHAPTER ! Anywhos, believe it or not, but I stayed up all night thinking up the best storyline possible . And what do you know .. I finally have one :) So I hope the story doesn't cease to interest you guys just yet :D Please review and stay tuned, fellow fanfictioners :)_  
_


	10. Revelations

**_Forever and Always_**

**_Once a Ninja, Always a Ninja_**

_"It is almost impossible to tell when lies stop_

_And when revelations begin,  
_

_ So sometimes, the truth is just better off unknown."_**_  
_**

10. Revelations

The grass and pavement were still damp with water droplets, but the rainstorm itself had already subsided. The dark sky was clear once more, with the moon and the net of stars beaming upon them. It was presently one in the morning, plaguy cold and the Douglas boys were not yet in bed. With three anonymous intruders keeping them busy and wide awake, Rocky and Colt were keen to defeat them before their parents were to return from the banquet.

Initially, there were six trespassers – one was already taken down by Tum Tum, the mastermind still resting, and the other man, bringing the two associates that Colt had knocked out earlier to safety, was no where to be seen – so it was only right to say that luck was smiling upon the kids that night. Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum weren't hurt, but neither were they ready to go easy against their opponents.

******

Colt dealt with matters down by the curb, whereas Rocky did so along the driveway of the front yard. Unlike Colt though, Rocky was taking on two men at once. Twisting the forthcoming man into an arm-lock, Rocky pinned him down onto the lawn, and onto the strip of mushy soil at that. Yuck. But when the second man tried to grab him from the side, Rocky had released his grip and bounded in diversion back onto the concrete, when an idea came to him.

Running now, Rocky manoeuvred his way to an old, eucalyptus tree that had stood adjacent to their driveway since as far into the past as he could remember. With a few jumping steps, Rocky had hauled himself to the top branch, which rested easily atop their house's carrot-coloured, tiled roof. Sitting cross-legged on the slant of the roof, Rocky watched as his opponents, at a snail's pace, got to their feet. If all _this_ was an ongoing movie at the cinemas, Rocky swore he would of had nodded off, and worse, asked the ticket seller for a refund.

Suddenly catching sight of an acorn wedged in the gutter, Rocky thought he might as well make use of it. Tugging it free, he steadied the acorn upon his hands. And amidst the men's muffled conversation, Rocky targeted for one of their heads. With his aiming spot-on, the acorn hit the closer man of the two.

As soon as the acorn bounced off his head, the first intruder diverted his gaze to perceive a figure sitting on the roof. "You!" he growled, eventually realising who it was. At that, Rocky conveyed them a friendly wave, getting up. Peering through the dead of the night, Rocky even managed to see the mess he put his opponents in. In the moonlight, their ninja robes were stained with mud, with faces smothered in muck that matched almost flawlessly with it.

"Is that a new makeover I see? It _suits_ you guys," Rocky chuckled, in hope of angering his opponents into following him. And so they did. The first man glowered and started for the eucalyptus tree, only to realise that he had his toe stubbed against a stake before even reaching half way. Hopping in soreness, he once again slipped and plunged onto the soil. Rocky shook his head, laughing even harder.

Abandoning his fallen associate, the second man continued to the tree. But seeing that the man was going to take 'forever' struggling up the eucalyptus, Rocky had decided to firstly return on ground. It was, after all, much easier combating on flat land than on a slope. And as a result, jumping from the roof, Rocky alighted smoothly onto the driveway, with his opponent not even off the first bough yet.

Keeping quiet, Rocky continued to observe his opponent thrashing about in the tree. He was evidently afraid of heights, yet the fact that he persisted on pretty much filled Rocky with envy. But then again, the man didn't give much of an impression as an assassin or of the like, for Rocky had been down on the ground for so long already, and not once had the man noticed it. So overall, the covetousness was canceled out.

Then suddenly, with a pang, a tiny globus struck the man. Pivoting around, Rocky saw a figure running towards him. It was Tum Tum, with a sling-shot, one that he had snatched during haste, in his possession.

. . .

Tum Tum: "Rocky! Are you okay?"

Rocky: "Yeah, how 'bout you?"

Tum Tum merely nodded, with a grin spread across his face. Though after averting his gaze to the intruder he had hit earlier, his smile gradually vanished.

Tum Tum: "Uh oh," he gasped.

Rocky: "What?"

Tum Tum: "Did I just do that?"

. . .

With his right leg now dangling midair, in order to steady himself, the man had nothing to step on. Losing balance quite rapidly, he began to tilt backwards. "Woahhhh-" Rocky twitched. Despite him being an enemy, Rocky felt the urge, the _need_ to catch the man. As a ninja, watching someone's death before him was not an option. But before Rocky was able to get any closer to the man, he toppled off. "No!" Bringing his hands over his eyes, Rocky anticipated a _thud_.

But that _thud_ that never came.

Hence knowing that the man had not possibly fallen off yet, Rocky, though still slightly scared, reopened his eyes to see the man hanging from one of the branches. Rocky sighed. The intruder's robe was just so coincidentally attached to a rather stout, splintered twig, with the man himself unconscious. He must of had fainted, for anyone to plummet from such a height would of had been scared out of their wits.

. . .

Tum Tum: "Close call, huh?" he consoled, rushing to his brother's side.

Rocky: "Mmhmm."

. . .

Well, that there surely gave the boys a bit of a startle.

******

Rounding the corner, Colt brought his opponent to a whole new battlefield. Fending off his thrusts, Colt felt himself being pushed to the limit. His upper body muscles were being stretched too much, and it hurt. But in a situation likewise, Colt _had_ to defend. Don't forget, he told himself, he was injured. Clutching at his chest now, Colt grimaced as his wound stung with pain. It was happening again, and it was all because of that stupid thief that had kicked him amid the encounter earlier yesterday – taking into account that it was already past midnight. Stunning him with a lower yet well-delivered spinning hook kick, Colt lashed the intruder in the stomach. Stumbling, the man ended up tripping over one of his associates, diving face-first next to him. All the same, Colt just couldn't help but say, "Pity, you're no fun."

And like that, the battle was over.

Taking some time to rest, the pain eventually died down, and Colt managed to hold himself together. Hurrying to the front yard, Colt found Rocky and Tum Tum searching for him. He smiled. Trying to keep his pace and voice even, Colt pretended as though the pain down in his chest had never been activated. Colt would never have his own brothers worrying over a grown, strong 13-year-old child like himself, and as far as he was concerned, he never will.

. . .

Rocky: "Colt!"

Colt: "Why, don't you look happy to see me?"

Rocky: "Yeah, good thing you're back." Lowering his voice, he continued, "Let's just say, your absence was starting to tick Tum off."

Colt: "And speaking of the devil..."

Tum Tum: Hearing himself being referred to as a _devil_, he fought back, "What took _you_ so long?"

Colt: "You kidding? You call _that_ long?! At least I was–"

Rocky: In hope of reminding them, he broke the boys up, "Hey! It's almost two in the morning right now."

Colt: "So what? Blame Tum, he started it."

Tum Tum: "What?! So I _do_ need to spell it out for you. You really are a spaz after all–"

Rocky: "Shut up, the both of you! We've got better stuff to do than argue right now."

Colt & Tum Tum: Without really meaning it, they chanted what thought to be on a daily basis, "Okay, okay. We're _sorry_."

. . .

The brothers rested easy, for peace had finally returned. And seeming as it appeared, they had even thought that all was over. The boys were almost glad that everything was back to normal. But boy were they wrong. Although his four associates were defeated, the mastermind himself had not yet given up. "You brats!" He yelled, dragging his feet behind him as he came limping out the front door. Turning their attentions to him, Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum took a step rearwards. "This will teach you to mess with me!" The mastermind shouted, pulling out a derringer.

_Oh no, _Rocky thought, _this is bad. _

******

With his forefinger over the trigger, the mastermind could of had discharged the weapon any minute now. But before he was able to do so, someone anonymous and uncalled for had come to the Douglas boys' rescue. This time, it was not a ninja robed in black, but in velvety purple. And just by judging the stranger's moves, Colt recognised it. Immediately, he knew who it was.

It was the 'female ninja' he encountered previously, there was no mistake.

Her dexterity demanded a facile victory, and as a matter of fact, for her, it seemed all too easy. She wielded a _tessen _– a sharpened metal fan. Feinting right, she slit the mastermind across the arm, though the gun was still in his grasp. It resulted in a gash so deep that it would take years to heal, if not at the very best leave a scar. The boys just stood there watching, dazed. Blood had started to ooze lickety-split._ Nasty,_ Colt thought. Without her saying so herself, Colt knew straight away that she was a girl with attitude, the type who never took profanities from anyone, the type who showed no mercy.

Then, with a sudden tinkle breaking his daydream, Colt caught sight of something golden lying at his feet. Picking it up, Colt realised that it was a chain of bullets. During her attack, the female ninja must of had had it intentionally removed from the gun. Now that the derringer wasn't loaded, Colt figured that they were no longer in danger.

. . .

Colt: "Looking for these?" he teased, juggling the load of bullets in his hands.

Mastermind: "How? When did you–"

But before another word could be uttered, the female ninja had stepped on his hand, for it was still gripped tightly around the gun. This time, she kicked the derringer away, cussing.

Mastermind: "Who _are_ you?" he grunted, half from pain and half from madness. And at long last unfastening her hood, she revealed her elfin face.

Mastermind: He gasped, "Milady! It's you, Mistress–"

Female Ninja: "You have no right to call me that anymore. There's none of your business here, now _leave_," she hissed.

Mastermind: "But–"

Female Ninja: She stepped on his hand even harder, "If you still value this life of yours, leave!"

Without arguing back, the mastermind jumped up, running as fast as his legs would take him. It was as though he was _nothing_ compared to her. Getting that over and done with, she turned to face the boys.

. . .

Female Ninja: "Are you three related to that _despicable_ man?" She asked, with her _tessen_ pointed at Rocky.

Rocky: Shocked to see that it was only a girl Colt's age, he shook his head nervously, "No. Of course not."

Female Ninja: Withdrawing her weapon now, she spoke in a voice less harsh, "Then I suggest you guys leave as well."

Tum Tum: "But we can't do that! This is our house you're talking about!"

Female Ninja: "If that's the case, then I can not help you guys any further. Farewell," she bowed, turning away to leave.

Colt: "Wait!" Stepping forward, he continued, "You sure you don't remember me?"

Female Ninja: "Why? Am I supposed to?"

Colt: "Positive?"

Female Ninja: "Yeah-huh. I don't know you, and that's final."

Rocky and Tum Tum just turned to look at each other, puzzled. _Has Colt gone nuts?_

Colt: "Geee, who would of had thought you were both a thief _and _a liar."

Female Ninja: "Get this through your head, I am _not_ a thief!" she growled.

Colt: "See? I knew it! You _do_ recognise me!" Seeing that she flushed a little pink, Colt smirked.

Tum Tum: "Wait a minute, so you guys _know _each other?" he asked, eyes widening.

Rocky: Turning to Colt, in a tone almost scary, he tormented, "And you never told us?!"

Colt: "Uhh, you see–"

Female Ninja: "Enough said. It's dangerous out here, I better leave."

Tum Tum: "But you haven't told us who you are yet," he wailed.

Female Ninja: "That's none of your concern, kid."

Rocky: "Oh really? As far as I'm concerned, because those men were looking for _you_, _our_ house got _trashed_."

Female Ninja: "Sorry, but I'm _really _not interested in making friends. Save your breath."

Sighing, Rocky and Tum Tum supposed that there was nothing more they could do, when Colt suddenly remembered something. After fumbling through his pocket for the long forgotten diamond necklace, Colt had by now seized it, swinging it in the air.

Colt: "Not even if it means to retrieve this?"

Female Ninja: Shocked, she snatched it right off. "So it was_ you _who stole it!"

Colt: "Hey! You're the one who dropped it, okay?"

Holding the diamond necklace into the moonlight, she ignored the boy. The way she looked at it, it told Colt that it was a necklace extremely important, extremely precious. With a tiny speck of dirt and whatnot that blemished the gem catching her gaze, she scratched it off. Immediately realising what it was, she fumed.

Female Ninja: "That bastard! I can't believe him," Smashing the macroscopic item against the concrete, she crushed it with her foot. "He attached a tracker to my necklace!"

Rocky: "So those men got to _us _through this tracker on _your_ necklace that _Colt _had?"

Colt: "Well, doesn't _that_ explain everything?" he hinted, sarcasm in his voice.

Female Ninja: Putting the diamond necklace back on, she inquired, "So, Colt is your name? I mean, what _kind_ of name is that?"

Colt: "Watch your mouth, lady," he growled.

Rocky: Pacifying Colt, he went on, "I'm Rocky, and–"

Tum Tum: "I'm Tum Tum. They're our ninja names."

Female Ninja: "And you call yourselves ninjas..." Turning away, she whispered under her breath, "Amateurs."

Colt: Losing it, he snapped back, "So? At least we're not thieves like you!" She twitched.

Rocky: Pulling his brother back, he ordered, "Colt, stop it! Now!"

Tum Tum: With Colt eventually quietening down, he caught on, "Sorry about that. My brother, you see, suffers from this thing called an _ill temper_."

Rocky: "Especially around girls like you," he teased.

Not quite understanding what he meant with the phrase_ 'like you'_, she shrugged.

Colt: "Shut up, would you?" he nudged, wearing a whose-side-are-you-on expression, slightly embarrassed. Turning to the girl, he merely stated, "I don't care what you think, but know _this_. You owe us an explanation."

Female Ninja: "Is that so?"

Rocky: "Big time."

Female Ninja: "Well, I suppose you guys _do_ have the right to know, huh?" Clearing her throat, a foreboding smile lit her face, and she began, "My name is Renee, and I am the heiress of the _Evernight._"

. . .

_To be continued .._

**AN :** Blehh, I told you I take a million years to describe one scene, but oh wells :L Though I promise, now that Renee is finally introduced, the story _will_ get better . Hopefully, my other OCs would soon show up too :) And just to forewarn you guys, now that the holidays are coming to an end and that school is going to kick in again, this will most likely be my last chapter of the month :( Also the reason being why this chapter is LONGER than usual . The next one will just have to wait, so remember to stay tuned ! REVIEW :D


	11. Lesson of The Past

**_Forever and Always_**

**_Once a Ninja, Always a Ninja_**

_"A tie to the past, a path to the future, _

_And the key to sanity in a totally insane world."_

_Previously .._

Colt: "Shut up, would you?" he nudged, wearing a whose-side-are-you-on expression upon his face. Slightly embarrassed, he turned to the girl, merely stating, "I don't care what you think, but know _this_. You owe us an explanation."

Female Ninja: "Is that so?"

Rocky: "Big time."

Female Ninja: She bit her lip. "Fine. Since you guys _do_ have the right to know, I might as well tell you now." Clearing her throat, a foreboding smile lit her face, and she began, "My name is Renee, and I am the heiress of the _Evernight._"

******

11. Lesson of The Past

At first, it was solely Grandpa's suspicious behaviour that had incited the Douglas boys their utmost worries, but now, a new angst resided, for a female ninja who claimed herself to be the heiress of the _Evernight _had, moreover, kicked in. It occurred to the ninja kids that trouble had not once fallen short in seeking its way to them. Seeing that the events had unfolded so abruptly, so inadvertently, they found the whole lot plain hard to ignore. Now that Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum have been blindly dragged into a world of chaos and, not to mention, into a bigger hitch than ever, it wasn't their choice to make. There was, unfortunately, no turning back.

******

Still standing in the front yard amid the waning hours of darkness, Rocky sensed a patrol officer approaching. The dimly-lit torch, which was flickering in the expanse down the street, gave it away. With Colt and Tum Tum soon realising it too, the three boys had decided to draw Renee in through the front door before having her convey her explanation. From indoors, the four stayed quiet, waiting for the patrol officer to meander off elsewhere. And it was only when the torchlight had eventually faded that they dared move. They had had, seriously, enough trouble for one night.

With Rocky flicking on the master switch, their rooms on the bottom floor illuminated before their very eyes, and it was only then that the boys had taken heed of how exaggeratedly messed their house was. Here and there, the tiles were overlaid in toppled and shattered ornaments; ones that Colt himself didn't recall touching, hence let alone _breaking_. It was bizarre, maybe even a bit frightening, yet they had pretty much anticipated the consequences somewhere along these lines nevertheless.

. . .

Renee: "Whatever happened to your house?"

Colt: "Right now, that's exactly what I'll like to know," he said, gaze unwavering. And when he caught Tum Tum running to the lounge with Rocky inspecting upstairs, he diverted his attention to Renee. "Being only the _first_ reason why we need to talk."

Cruising along the hallway, they found themselves soon at the lounge, with nothing out of the ordinary but misplaced furniture and a rug or two opened at the seam. Tum Tum, however, was hurrying back and forth in panic mode, with eyes browsing traverse the carpeted floor as if he was in search of something.

Colt: "Tum-"

Tum Tum: "Garh, where did he _go_?" he yammered, hands on head.

Colt: "Who?" At the lack of an explication, he was surely being neglected, shrouded in his very own cloud of bafflement.

Tum Tum: "He was right there," he indicated, standing atop the mat where his opponent had last been, given that he himself had taken him out earlier. "And now he's gone!"

Renee: "Then he must have vanished."

Tum Tum: "Vanish?! As in like, _poof_?" Renee nodded. "Even the man in the tree?"

Renee: "_Even_ the man in the tree."

Colt: "Hence no need in cleaning up after them. Great."

Tum Tum: He ignored his brother. "But I swear I _didn't_ kill him."

Renee: "It doesn't matter. They get stripped of their talisman either way."

By that, the boys didn't quite grasp her implication and simply decided to stay quiet about it. Through brief deliberation, they reckoned that it would of had been_ less_ confusing for the time being if they had just flowed with the nearing chain of events.

Tum Tum: "Their what-man?"

Renee: "_Talis_man. It's like-"

Colt: "An amulet or a charm with mystical powers, a.k.a. magic."

Renee: "Right. And how would someone like you know?"

Colt: "I _do_ read," he shrugged. "Sometimes."

Tum Tum: For all he knew, Colt only reads manga. "Yeah, reading _pictures_," he snickered.

Colt: "How observant of you. Glad to know that my brother isn't a total dummy."

. . .

Tum Tum was on the verge of throwing an insult back, when he heard a voice calling for them. It was Rocky. When the three had returned to the threshold of the corridor, from the landing, Rocky waved them up. "I think you guys better come and take a look at this."

Without much hesitation, the three sped to Rocky's side. Amidst his advance up the flight of steps, Colt even caught sight of a splitting scratch along their newly lacquered banister. He snarled. Anticipating something far worse, Colt and Tum Tum peered into their parents' room, with Rocky and Renee tailing behind. Closets were left unattended to, garnitures were knocked over and drawers were tipped of their belongings. And it was pretty much the same with the neighbouring rooms too. In short, the whole place was vandalised. But the question was, why would someone look in, for example _drawers_, likewise for a teenage girl? All the possibilities were unlikely, unless they were in rummage for something else…

Now running to their own room, not knowing _what_ to expect, the image struck them at full speed. Nothing prominent seemed to have been moved, though Rocky's bed was covered in shards of jagged glass.

Their bedroom window was smashed, shattered, so everything was now exposed to the outside world with a frosty midnight breeze adding to the destructive effect, as if it wasn't devastating enough. The boys no longer felt safe, they no longer felt self-assured. Those incognito men have left them in such a slipshod mess – purely unforgivable.

. . .

Tum Tum: "So they broke in through our bedroom window!" he voiced, hinting an expression more or less of _why didn't I think of that earlier? _Motioning over to Rocky's tattered quilt that now draped to the floor, he reached for a fragment piece only to find his action immediately prevented by his older brother.

Rocky: "Tum, you'll scar yourself!"

Renee: Abruptly, she changed the subject. "And I thought _my _room was a dump."

Colt: "Says the _heiress_."

Renee: "Hey, even an heiress would have her own troubles, okay?"

Tum Tum: Curious and all, he asked, "Like what?"

Renee: "I don't even know where to start."

Rocky: "Then how about you start with telling us who those men and the _Evernight_ were, and why they're after you?"

Renee: "Long story."

Colt: "We have time."

Rocky: Renee didn't look at the slightest convinced, so he reassured her, "Really, we do."

Renee: She sighed, finally and reluctantly speaking, without really much of a choice. "If you insist."

. . .

Tum Tum: The moment they found an immaculate patch of carpet to sit on – away from the shattered window – and gotten comfortable, he had interrupted, "Wait wait wait. Before you start-"

They all shot him a quizzical look.

Tum Tum: "Just let me go and get some popcorn first-"

Colt & Rocky: Rather cynically, they groaned, "Tum Tum!" Renee remained still, though almost chuckling.

Tum Tum: "What? But story time _has_ to come with food, and I'm hungry!"

Rocky: "That can wait."

Colt: Rolling his eyes, he turned his gaze away from a grumpy Tum Tum and nodded to urge Renee on. "Continue."

Renee: Wiping the smallish beam off her face now, she regressed into a moody seriousness. "Well, it all dated back to somewhat 700 years ago..."

. . .

_With every passing day, the cusp of a new era drew nearer. Over the past years, two great ninja masters – Haru Lee and Ken Kuga – had commendably raised a clan, the Evernight, and had under much teamwork accomplished numerous missions, with efforts and skills almost unsurpassable. They shared a bond so strong that they were often mistaken, by outsiders, for brothers. Their dream was to together establish a new kingdom for their fellow clan people so they could all live in peace and under protection for the years to come. _

_But little did they know, for their endeavours ended up in unforeseen chaos. Because of their power, war has been declared upon the innocent and all there was to follow was doom, though the two famed leaders of the clan had decided to stand their ground, with their pride disallowing surrender. And no, they were not sacrificing themselves, nor were they throwing away their lives, for these men were too married and had a family to support back home. Furthermore, after everything they had gone through, there was purely no way._

_As a result, courageous and confident as Lee and Kuga were, they had managed to persuade their clan members into serving as warriors for this Great War. It was their chance to experience the real battlefield, their chance to make use of all the ninja skills that they've been thus far taught. And before they knew it, there were soon only weeks remaining for preparation. The men had concentrated not only on training and tactics but also on fulfilling their leaders' dream. Just in case their clan was to lose this Great War, they needed to firstly establish a kingdom, in hope of emplacing a memorable place in history; to tell the world that the Evernight had once existed, and for their legends to heroically flame on._

_So, during this short period of time, the clan members have had their minds set on accomplishing this one final task. As experienced ninjas, the fact that they had to overwork didn't bother them at the very least. Before the sun could rise a fortnight later, their efforts had paid off. They had turned their village playground into a ninja dojo. With the fundamentals, the clan leaders found that their meetings and trainings were held much more securely._ _And given that back then, the children and females, no matter how great they excelled in the arts of the ninja, weren't allowed to battle, they were in considerable need of a hiding place and this dojo would be the best, if not the sole, they've got._

_In next to no time, the night before the Great __Battle__ approached. Weapons were prepared, with everything else in place. Families had gathered, tears were shed and last-minute feelings were conveyed, when suddenly, beacons of light and wailing sirens alerted the village of intruders. Those vile men, they had not kept their word; they were ambushing the village a night in advance! Without caution, flamed tipped arrows struck their straw-thatched roofs, with the flare spreading like wild fire. Some were unfortunately caught amidst the inferno, soon to be intoxicated by fumes and burnt to ashes, though the majority had survived. _

_Enraged, the older of the clan leaders signalled the men to battle, with Lee escorting the rest of the members to shelter. Blades began to clash and darkness fell forthwith. They were soon, too soon, engaged in battle. Warriors were slain, but so were ninjas. The Great War had ended up in total pandemonium, for the village overflowed with countless casualties and collapsed pavilions. After two consecutive hours of struggle, their guerrilla warfare had come to an agonising end. _

_Kuga yielded his katana into a reverse grip and aimed a slash at the adversary. Reacting to the thrust, the leader of the Brutal Warriors twisted his blade to block off the attack, only to emit yet another discharge of sparks. It was only after an exchange of deadly glowers that their blades withdrew, and the impact of flinging each other off in backward movements was so great that a trail of dust followed. With the sword firmly grasped within his hands, set in an angle that would eventually impinge upon his enemy's eyes a blinding light, the warrior charged once more. Vision impaired, hence not deflecting fast enough, the blade had lacerated Kuga's neck. Blood was spewed. His heart pounded heavily against his chest, beating slower, slower and even slower, until he staggered onto the soil, helpless and gasping for air. _

_Lee was combating elsewhere, if not nearby, where the flames danced and the battle cries all the same pervaded the night. With driving force, he retrieved his up-raised katana from the dying warrior out front, when he felt a 'psychic trauma' coming his way. Not yet giving in to the twinge of discomfort, he ran off in search for Kuga. At long last catching sight of his great friend sprawled lifeless on the soil with the warrior king looming over him, Lee roared. It felt like a whole chunk of him was too missing. Paroxysms of rage mounted within him as he swung his blade forth and towards his smirking enemy. _

_Their blades met, though Lee found himself trembling in delirium when the portrait of Kuga dead struck him. Yielding to the warrior's speed, he dropped his katana and stealthily reached into the folds of his robes to lay his hands on a lighter weapon. Giving vent to his anger and bubbling hatred, Lee deftly plunged his kunai into his enemy's chest. The wound was drastic, with the kunai, on target, cleaving the warrior king's stony heart. His scream pierced even the Heavens. That'll teach him to mess with his people, with Kuga, Lee thought. Now that the leader of the Brutal Warriors had fallen, the winning clan was evident. The war made ancient history, and victory belonged to the Evernight. Albeit losing a leader of great courage and losing men in devastatingly sheer numbers, triumph was theirs' to vaunt, theirs' to rave. _

_With the remaining few hundreds of ninjas transporting Kuga to sanctuary, there they had prepared his deathbed. It was apparent that their grand ninja master would soon succumb to his laceration and loss of blood, yet necessarily, his last words, kindling with pride, were whispered to his son; Kuga's only child who after maturing into a teenage boy was to likewise relive his role and become the next leader of the Evernight. Sorrow ensued, but his death was inevitable. _

******_  
_

_In order to prevent history from repeating, later descendants have sent the clique to a faraway, almost non-__existent world where hopefully no one would ever discover. And as the art of magic, sorcery and alchemy enhanced, a barrier of invisibility and darkness now shrouds their kingdom – __Vanity__ City__. There, ninjas are clandestinely being trained as assassins, where neither mercy nor naivety is shown, and where secrets shall not escape its labyrinth walls._

_. . .  
_

Tum Tum: "Wow, hectic!"

Rocky: "You mean _tragic_."

Colt: "But magic is a thing of imagination, is it not? It can't possibly exist."

Renee: She shrugged, "In my world it does," and then shuddered, not believing what she had just done. She had just revealed her past in the midst of a stranger's bedroom; with three boys she barely even knew trying to grasp her mouthful of words. Hoping that she had trusted the right individuals, she decided that it was time to finish off. "And while we're at it, you guys might as well make the most of this mess. So, any questions?"

Rocky: "Umm, yeah." He gulped, shifting his gaze from Renee to his brothers, when he heard a car pulling up on their driveway. "What are we gonna tell mum and dad when they come home?"

. . .

_To be continued .._

**AN :** Taking a while to update, sorry! But anywhos, just in case anyone got confused, the part printed in_ italic _was kind of like a flashback being retold :) It wasn't based on any other existing ninja legend or myth, it's just one I totally made up, so there's something new for you :L The next chapter, **12. Concealed**, is on its way. More will be explained there about why the ninja assassins from the_ Evernight_ are after Renee. So keep reading + reviewing; you guys are the awesomest :D


	12. Concealed

**_Forever and Always  
_**

**_Once a Ninja, Always a Ninja_**

_"Do not tell a friend anything_

_You would conceal from an enemy."_**_  
_**

_Previously .._

Colt: "But magic is a thing of imagination, is it not? It can't possibly exist."

Renee: She shrugged, "In my world it does," and then shuddered, not believing what she had just done. She had just revealed her past in the midst of a stranger's bedroom; with three boys she barely even knew trying to grasp her mouthful of words. Hoping that she had trusted the right individuals, she decided that it was time to finish off. "And while we're at it, you guys might as well make the most of this mess. So, any questions?"

Rocky: "Umm, yeah." He gulped, shifting his gaze from Renee to his brothers, when he heard a car pulling up on their driveway. "What are we gonna tell mum and dad when they come home?"

******

12. Concealed

The Honda stifled to a lifeless halt as it slowed onto the Douglas residence's driveway, its engine idling. After having danced into the small hours under an oppressive, party atmosphere, the couple felt well at home. A gush of sudden homeliness fell over the two as Mrs. Douglas twisted the key into the lock, and when the door swung open, she oscillated between countless thoughts. A threshold of somnolence touched her voice as she spoke. "I wonder if the boys are–" Sentence unfinished, with a sweeping glance traverse the corridor, Mrs. Douglas screamed. The house was a mess.

Not so much jolting the usually-vigilant man who stood by her side, Mr. Douglas brought a comforting arm over his wife's shoulders. His embrace delivered her solace. "Honey, calm down."

"But the boys, they…" She stumbled for words. "What if they–"

"It's going to be alright." Mrs. Douglas stared emotionless at her husband, with a complexion so ashen it matched almost the kitchen tiles. Mr. Douglas was always a consolation to her. "Now listen to me. You go call Agent Kurl, and I'll check the kids."

With shaky hands to her pale cheeks, Mrs. Douglas nodded. She bustled about fetching the phone immediately and wound her way pass a cluster too many of trivial, fragmentary obstacles, leaving not the slightest time for reflection. As soon as she rounded the corner, disappearing into the living room, the world seemed to revolve around the restful serenity of… nothing, literally.

In a pace so steadfast Mr. Douglas advanced the stairs, though only to find his right hand seconds later involuntarily reaching for his bare, leather belt, where his gun _should _have had been. As a FBI agent, such manners were inevitable – inevitable to the extent that Mr. Douglas had totally forgotten the fact that he wasn't carrying the gun at all that night.

And if he would tarry listening amid the landing for a long enough while, he would of had been able to grasp the muffled voices and the lambent lamplight snaking from his sons' room. A sense of relief soothed his soul, for it posed a sign telling him that his sons were safe and sound. Yet at the same time, anger too thundered through him, drilling the stain-like picture of a mother apprehensive for her children's unneeded safety into his very heart. Before he was able to take another demanding step forward, he also happened to hear the utterance of someone rather unfamiliar. _With_ his sons. At the fourth person's voice, Mr. Douglas's mind blanched blank.

******

"Mum and dad? They won't be home so early. And they're nice parents. I mean, mum will understand." Colt suppressed a yawn, continuing his response. "Besides, we can deal with them once they _really_ get home."

"They _are_ home, Colt," Rocky said, to which a deafening silence followed.

He gave an unfunny scoff. "And you expect me to believe you."

Then suddenly, a scream erupted from down below. "AHHHHH!" The blare was so shrieky that it made further conversation uncomfortable, if not impossible. Renee pinned her hands over her ears, as though she had never once heard a human scream so loudly before. "Gee, what was that?" And when Tum Tum opened his mouth to speak, she thought she caught his brothers sighing. "_That_ was our mum."

"Well, suppose I'll fly this place then."

"Wait, you're leaving?"

Renee rolled her eyes, presuming from their expressions that they had missed a cue. "And why not? I don't belong here, and neither should I have stayed in the first place." The brothers uttered not a word, for perhaps they didn't find anything wrong with her decision.

"SAMUEL, JEFFREY, MICHAEL!" Oh no. The boys knew this voice too well. "I know you guys are in there, so get out here right this instant!" Their father sounded more infuriated than he was worried. With their _real_ names evidently being used and not their ninja aliases, the brothers could already envisage their angry father, teeth gnashing and all, awaiting them.

Suspense mounted.

Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum whipped their heads back only to find Renee already perched on the glass-toothed sill, ready for departure. She bid them goodbye – something she had wanted to do ever since the encounter earlier that night, though now that it played reality, reluctance unfolded. But what other alternative did she have? Time was running out, and fast, so she disappeared out the window with her last leave-taking words lost amongst the billow of wind.

"We're dead we're dead we're dead!" Tum Tum pulled a long face, complaining to himself. "And no, dad might ban me from lollies forever!" At that, Rocky and Colt grew much annoyed – they were in enough exigency, and their little brother wasn't helping. "Oh please shut up Tum," they thought, and fell into step with each other behind the bedroom door, ready and in hope of assuaging matters with their parents.

"Now, was all that real enough for you?" Rocky started, provoking anything but a laugh.

Colt replied, "No kidding," and gulped, all the while spent distressed over what Renee had told them rather than their forthcoming lecture.

******

"What'd I tell you, Jess? Ninjutsu and karate won't do them any good." Mr. Douglas gave vent to his anger and scolded the kids in a way with no light shed – not even amongst the darkest of thoughts. He seemed to be trying his hardest to leave unnecessary matters out of it, but to no avail. "If it wasn't for father and his absurd ninja lessons, maybe you kids wouldn't be so prone to trouble." He drew back for a while, but then after considering what a mess they put the house into, he started up again. "Maybe you'll all learn to grow up!"

"Dad," Colt snapped, "don't drag Grandpa into this." Albeit on the periphery of losing his temper, he kept his voice down and controlled. He didn't want to further break his mother's heart – that heart he once so unintentionally wounded. Colt may have grown boastful, cocky, you name it, and he may have _been_ the definition of danger for years, but he was never the one to_ put_ his loved ones into peril. Never.

"Jeffrey, you know how much trouble you put yourself into this time?" Colt thought about it for a bit, zipped his mouth shut, and allowed his father to finish. "Robbers broke into the house and you," he shot a fleeting glance at Rocky before continuing, "didn't dial triple-oh?"

"By the way, it's Colt." Not Jeffrey. This was _only_ the gazillionth time he had reminded his father. "And we _did _try calling the police."

"And why do I find that so hard to believe? Was it not you who so stubborn stopped Rocky from doing so?"

"Should I have?"

"Don't answer my questions with a question, son."

"Look, those robbers–"

Rocky, who had been sitting still for the last few minutes, had nudged him hard. Colt had in mind to inform their parents of the fact that _because_ they know Ninjutsu, they were able to defend themselves, and Rocky had prevented him from saying so.

"Mum, dad, we're sorry." Having apologised when they probably had no need to, Rocky wondered if he had done the right thing. Perhaps additional delving into this supposed felony could be avoided this way. Rocky didn't want to disclose Renee's secret about the _Evernight_. Not yet.

There probably wasn't an easier way out than this. Colt folded his arms and cussed quietly to himself, while his siblings laid pleading eyes onto their mother. She remained unyielding at first, but it wasn't long before she was defeated. She couldn't bear the silence any longer. "How about letting it pass, Sam? The kids weren't at fault."

"I don't know…" Their father seemed to have fallen deep into consideration. "But what I _do_ know is that until school begins, young men, you're all grounded. It shall give you plenty of time to reflect on your reckless behaviour."

"But Sam–"

Not wanting to listen to what his wife had left to say, he immediately said, "No," and left the room with an inconcealable, plaintive countenance.

******

_Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum returned to their rooms soon after._

Renee: "So, what happened?"

Colt: "Ah geez! Don't pop up out of nowhere and scare us like that!"

Just that moment, the device next to their bedroom door flashed red. It beeped like a siren, but sounded so quietly that no one else but the kids in the room itself could hear it. It was an invention Grandpa suggested, and thanks to it, the boys had not once gotten into trouble for playing video games until very late at night.

Rocky: "SHHH!"

The secret device told them that someone was approaching, and was amazingly accurate (like always). And as a matter of fact, their mother outside was so close now that she already had her fist up against the door, ready to knock.

Rocky: "Hurry, before mum comes in," he whispered, signalling a bit too calmly in a situation likewise to his brothers.

Renee: "Whatsamatter?"

But before Renee had the chance to further ask what the hell was happening, she was pushed into dark space. The boys' plan was to hide her in their closet; the one with the ground-to-ceiling sliding doors and full of coats.

Mum: "Boys? Is everything okay?"

Rocky: "Yeah, we're good."

Mum: "And yet I thought I heard..."

Colt: "Mum, you're probably just tired," he chuckled, nervously shifting a step closer to the closet door behind him.

Mum: "Hmm, you're probably right. Well, goodnight then. Sleep tight."

Boys: "Sweet dreams."

Mum: "Oh, and don't worry too much about what your father said earlier. I'll deal with it."

Rocky: "Thanks mum."

And they kept waving until their mother had drawn her head back and closed the door, and maybe even until she had started down the stairs. Finally, they were able to release a sigh of relief. Not forgetting about the girl they locked up in their closet, the boys freed her.

Renee: "That wasn't necessary," she said, already worrying about her image. She was brushing off the dust collected and mumbling complaints; as though really throwing a princess's fit. "But thanks anyway."

Colt: "For shutting you in the closet?"

Renee: "No!" She cast Colt a menacing glare, one that told him: if you think it's fun to mock me, then I'm afraid you won't have much longer to live. "For keeping everything that has happened a secret."

******

_The boys crawled into bed, and had talked Renee into staying for the night. They gave her a blanket and several cushions so she wouldn't feel too uncomfortable sleeping on the ground in the closet._

Their interest in the _Evernight_, and not to mention the girl herself, had evidently crested. Everything sounded so surreal – it unearthed even a state of mystification, with the new terms and concepts passing through one ear and out the other. This only made them ever so ravenous for more.

Tum Tum: "Renee, are you French?"

Renee: "Why?"

Tum Tum: "No reason."

Renee: "I'm half Japanese."

Tum Tum: "Hmm, like us."

They were all very tired and wanted to sleep, but the questions just kept coming.

Colt: "Say, if you're here and you're your clan's mistress, then who sent those men after you?"

There was a very long pause.

Rocky: "Well, I guess you don't _have_ to tell us tonight if–"

Renee: "Lucian. His name is Lucian."

Rocky: "Oh."

Colt: "Is he the King or something?"

Renee: "Or something." Colt didn't seem to quite get the joke, so she moved on. "He's the male successor, and the Lord of Dark Magic."

_Dark magic?_ The boys thought, staring curiously at the ceiling, awaiting whatever else it was that Renee was going to tell them. The topic seemed interesting enough.

Renee: "Mirages. Lucian has the power to manipulate them."

_Definitely to be continued .._

**AN :** I bet all of youse thought I quit, huh? I am so so sorry (I feel almost like I've sinned) for not having updated any sooner. I was being lazy and working on another Fanfic D: And plus it was _that_ time of the year, where all the school work and the most important tests kicked in. The chapters after this one though will be a little less descriptive than the opening because I'm really trying to finish it off. Please understand and do forgive me. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't stop reading!


End file.
